Doctor Who: Friendship is Magic
by Magi Tail Welkin
Summary: After barely escaping his last daring (and this time fatal) adventure the Doctor has to find a safe place to regenerate. By random selection: Ponyville. Now join the newest Doctor travelling time and space with one of the most unusual of all his companions.
1. Planet of Harmony

The Doctor crawled towards the Tardis. He cursed how it took him days to get to his ship to die. Yes, die. Infected by a venom made to incapacitate the victim, but keep them alive, the creature which evolved this liked it's meet as fresh as possible. However, while the Doctor could move being more resilient to the antiseptic properties the other chemicals of this venom slowly killed him. His hand pushed the blue door open and his he pulled himself up to his feet before stumbling onto the console.

He pushed one button, activating a device he never used since his incarnation before last, the Randomiser. He looked up at the Tardis console as his hand reached for the take-off lever "Okay old girl, I'm too weak to set the destination I'm leaving it to you, just take me somewhere I can regenerate safely" he pulled the level down and slumped to floor as the familiar sound of the Tardis dematerialisation filled the control room.

* * *

Princess Twilight Sparkle reread the letter from Princess Celestia still confused. Spike her assistant and baby dragon friend frowned his eyes "Come one Twilight it seemed pretty straight forward to me"

"Why does Celestia think I need a guard? I've shown I can defend myself"

"Maybe," Starlight Glimmer, the Princess of Friendship's apprentice said looking over her mentor's shoulder to read the letter herself "It's more ceremonial, people would take you being a Princess more seriously with a Royal Guard at your side"

"I never asked to be a Princess, even now I'm still getting used to it" she moved on ahead as Spike and Starlight exchanged a look, the apprentice spoke "Do you think Twilight is taking the Princess thing too seriously?"

"Well," the young dragon said "I get being royalty is a pretty big deal but yeah, Twilight became a Princess by her own abilities, her knowledge, skills and her attitude to the situation, she earned it and," he sighed, glancing back to his oldest friend, someone he considered his older sister "I think she's putting too much hope on the title itself, like she expects to become a better pony simply by being a princess, when really she was already a great pony before she ascended to become an Alicorn."

Unbeknownst Twilight overhead this and began pondering. She didn't get to think about it long as she bumped head first into another pony "Sorry" she said rubbing her head.

"It's alright Princess" said a voice she recognised her eyes slowly drifted up to a face she both enjoyed and dreaded seeing.

Spike broke the silence a little shocked "Flash Sentry?"

The Pegasus stallion guard-pony stood before them in his golden armour, he returned his eyes to Twilight before chuckling "I've said it before, we've got to stop bumping into each so literally"

The Princess blink before recovering "Oh yes, off course" she looked around before returning to him "I take it you're my new guard?"

"I am, Princess Cadence suggested it"

"Why didn't I get a say in this? I should be able to pick who my guards should be"

"I'm afraid that wasn't an option, with the Royal Guard spilt between Canterlot and the Crystal Empire we're rather thin. We are recruiting more members, I even spent some time taking charge of an intake, it'll be a while until we have the numbers, I was the only guard with even the remotest availability," his eyes narrowed "or so Princess Cadence says"

Twilight rolled her eyes, her former foal-sitter and sister-in-law sometimes like to mess with other people, apparently the conformity of the Crystal Empire caused her to get bored, but with Flurry Heart, her baby daughter Twilight thought her occasional mischief would be forgotten, apparently not.

"Bro!" a young voice called and Flash turned as a foal with almost identical coat and mane, just slightly darker rushed up and hugged him, "Hey sport" Flash said returning the hug and ruffling the child's mane.

Twilight blinked 'Frist Base is Flash's little brother' she saw the little colt around the town and thanks to the Cutie Mark Crusaders she knew his name, but this took her by surprise, first at the fact itself and then for not making the connection before now.

The siblings let go of each other and Flash knelt down and spoke to his brother "Tell Mom and Pa to have an extra chair at dinner I'll be there"

"Cool, see you later" and the colt ran off.

Flash returned to Twilight, she spoke "You're from Ponyville?"

"Yeah," Flash said rubbing his hoof on the side of his head as he looked around the town "I went into training just before the Summer Sun Celebration when Nightmare Moon returned"

"A bit of a coincidence since…"

"You came to Ponyville that day yeah" he eyes turned to the castle "Your new home does stand out a bit"

"Yeah, Mayor Mare has spoken about rebuilding a few areas in the style, but we'd need help from the Crystal Empire"

"Well, I could message Princess and Prince, I mean as an officer I've got the privilege"

"You're an officer?"

"A lieutenant under Prince Armour, now I'm a captain under your command Princess"

"Please call me Twilight", he shook his head "Not when I'm on duty, it's protocol"

"It's little pointless bits of red tape like that which makes me want to have my fun" a voice said from a tree nearby and Twilight grimaced before trudged over to it "What do you want Discord?"

From the leaves the mismatched Spirit of Chaos appeared. Flash frowned his eyebrows and put himself in between the Draconequus and the Princess.

Discord frowned hurt "Is that anyway to speak to a friend?"

"Friends we maybe Discord but every time you've appeared you caused trouble in one way or another"

"The last time was to teach you a lesson remember, anyway to answer you rather rude question I…"

"Oh there you are Discord" Fluttershy flew up beside the tree "You left in a hurry, you hadn't even finished your tea"

"I am sorry my dear Fluttershy it's just I felt something interesting and random was about to happen"

"Random?" Twilight questioned "I hope to Celestia you're not the cause"

"I can honestly say Princess I'm not this time, I just felt a disturbance and knew something being caused by randomness would happen, quite what I don't know, all I do know is it'll happen here"

"That's not a lot to go on if we going to trust you this time Dis…" Twilight's words were interrupted by a strange warbling sound followed by a loud wheezing and groaning. Starlight and Spike turn around and backed towards the others as a light started flashing and an object slowly started appearing out of thin air. With a load bang it ended leaving a blue box.

Twilight turn curious and began to move towards it but Flash took her hoof causing her to look down and blushed. Flash retracted his hoof and blushed himself before recovering "Let me investigate Princess, it's my duty to keep you safe" he moved forward leaving a further blushing Twilight.

Flash inspected the box before knocking on the door "If anypony is in there can you come out", after a brief moment of silence and Flash knocked again "I repeat can you please exist?"

The door slowly opened and the figure who stumbled out surprised everyone. Twilight especially. The creature looked up at the group with a face full of pain and said "Run" before passing out.

"Well," Discord said "this was absolutely nothing of what I expected" and with that he disappeared.

* * *

Theme music (watch?v=84Ymmmi9L8s)

* * *

Twilight and her friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash sat on their special thrones in the Map Room discussing matters.

Starlight, Spike and Flash Sentry guarded the odd creature who rested on a sofa while a few other ponies made sense of the oddities.

Lyra Heartstrings, a self-taught expert on humans and one of the few outside of her closest friends whom Twilight told of her adventures in a human world, carefully looked over the man as she called him while her good friend Bon-Bon, or Sweetie Drops to some stood by with a little distrust at the strange creature. Lyra took a stethoscope and put it too her ears.

Doctor Time Turner, Ponyville's resident timekeeper, scientist and inventor extraordinaire examined the strange blue box.

Twilight just looked confused "I don't know how a human could come here. When I crossed over to the human world I became human and changed back to a pony on my return"

Rarity she turned to the man "I must say he has fine taste in clothing, simple but stylish"

Applejack turned to the box "I don't think that box thing is as it appears, me and Big Mac struggled to get it in here, and it's supposed to be wood"

"I like its colour" Pinkie Pie said "I hope the man wake up I want to through him a welcome party" she turned to Flash "I also need to plan a welcome back to Ponyville and congratulation for becoming Twilight's Captain of the Guard and promotion party Flash"

Flash grinned "Still the same Pinkie"

Fluttershy looked at the man worried "I hope he's alright"

"I'd like to know," Rainbow Dash said looking at the box "how that thing appeared out of nowhere"

"Great whickering stallions!" Time Turner exclaimed, everyone turned seeing the Earth Pony with his hoof on the box "It's vibrating, I, I think this thing is alive"

"Alive!"

"Twilight!" Lyra called "This man is not human"

"What, how cannot he not be human?"

"Well humans don't have two hearts", a hand grabbed her hoof and she turned to see the man face looking right at her then to too the other close by "I said run, I don't know what it'll be like this time, last few have been, dramatic" he let go and Lyra rushed over to Bon-Bon. Flash rushed to Twilight followed by Spike and Starlight.

The man looked down at his hand as it started glowing, energy started flowing out he shut his eyes.

Flash wrapped his wings around Twilight to shield her as the energy burst forth.

Before everyone else the man's appearance changed. He got younger, his face fine though apparently careworn. His greying dark hair turned a bright orange and spiky.

The energy dissipated and the man put his hands to his head "Oh, I have got the most splitting headache" even his voice changed, accent and all. He began rubbing his temples "Well, it's good to know it I've still got a head" he got up from the sofa and looked around the room "Interesting, a planet with an equine species, and other sentient beings from the reptilian" he began sniffing the air "Not any planet I recognise, something new, excellent" he then saw the faces of the gather and their surprise and confusion "I'm rambling to myself, sorry. I'll explain. My name's the Doctor, just the Doctor and I'm…"

Suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared before and spoke "You're an alien from a long establish civilisation with the power to travel through time and space but you wanted to explore and so you stole that time machine which is a whole lot bigger on the inside and travelled the universe helping people out and when anyone of your civilisation are mortally injured you can reset your body into something completely new which you just did" and she smiled, leaving a wide-eyed room.

Twilight grinned "Let me guess Pinkie, a hunch?"

"Uh-huh"

"If that was guess my dear," the Doctor said "then you are a genius"

"Thanks"

"Pinkie Pie a genius?" Rainbow scoffed.

"Excuse me miss," the Doctor said "but have you got a better explanation?" Rainbow faltered remained silent, the Doctor grinned and spoke again "Just to put the finer details on that explanation, my civilisation is called the Time Lords the elite of the planet Gallifrey, due to their intelligence or determination young Gallifreyans enter the Time Lord Academy and can become Time Lords themselves. That blue box is the Tardis, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's bigger on the inside thanks to Time Lord science, and it's a time machine"

"Time travel?" both Twilight and Tim Turner said, Twilight surprised and worried, Starlight turned merely worried, but Time Turner absolutely excited. Seeing the different expressions, he sighed "Under my vows I'm not allowed to divulge the secrets of Time Travel", the three ponies sighed Twilight and Starlight in relief, Time Turner in sadness but understanding, the Earth Pony quickly left, followed by Lyra and Bon-Bon.

"Well," the Doctor said clapping his hands together "I've introduced myself it's only fair that you do the same, I am your guest after all"

"You're right" Twilight said before looking down and blushing "Um, Flash you can let go of me now?" the guard blinked and looked down seeing his wings still wrapped around the Princess of Friendship, he quickly let go "Forgive me Princess"

"Princess?" the Doctor said interested.

"Yes, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and former student of Princess Celestia, these are my closest friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, my personal assistant Spike, my student Starlight Gilmer and my personal guard Flash Sentry"

"Very charmed" he stood up from the sofa and walked over to the Tardis "Down do business, where and when am I" he pulled out a key from his jacket and unlocked the Tardis. He pushed the door open and looked back "If you want you can come in, there's plenty of room as Miss Pie stated"

Pinkie rushed in "Oh wow!" she exclaimed, the Doctor chuckled, but kept his mouth shut so it came out from his nose, he stopped "Haven't laughed like that since my first incarnation, ah the classic, anyway who next?"

Twilight entered next and gasped "Look at all these books" Flash entered after as well soon followed by the rest, the Doctor entered and looked about the console room. He sighed 'Doesn't seem right anymore', he saw both Twilight and Flash taking out books from the shelves, the stallion also eyed the electric guitar nearby "Those are just the books I read most often, the main library is down the hallway turn right and then the third door on your left, if you get to the swimming pool you've gone too far" Twilight brighten up and almost ran, Flash grinning himself and followed on, Spike on his tail.

Starlight walked up next to the Doctor and look at the screen he pulled up "What are you doing?"

"Like I said finding out what I can on this planet. Name: Unknown. Rogue planet within the M83 Galaxy with a star and moon as satellites" he frowned his eyebrows 'Never known a star to orbit a planet, and a star that small? Could be artificial', he shrugged it off and switched the screen to something else "Chronometric scale, I see" he switched the screen off and noticed his reflection in the black "Wait, am I, a redhead?" a large smile crept onto his face "At last" he laughed, but stopped himself before going too far.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "I've got training with the Wonderbolts, Starlight can you tell Twilight I'll see her later"

"And," Fluttershy said "Angel's going to get cracking if I don't get home soon"

"Alright," Starlight said "I'll tell Twilight when I see her"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets but then looked over his attire "Doesn't fell right either" he walked up the stairs and passed Rarity "I need to find a new look"

"Perhaps," Rarity said making herself regal "as an expert of fashion I can assist"

"Could do with some help, haven't had a second opinion on my attire for a while, I hope I don't make a decision too terrible", with that the two walked further into the Tardis, Starlight by herself decided to join Twilight, Flash and Spike in the library.

When she entered she stopped in her track, her jaw went slack and she blinked eyes wide opened 'It's as big as the Crystal Empire library' five floors high with dozens of shelves on each.

Suddenly Twilight flew from one corner to another with Flash following on calling the Princess to slow down. Starlight rolled her eyes and walked away from the chaos happening. She passed a shelf and stopped in her tracks. One book stood out on a plinth, and from the looks of it recently restored, the later pages looking a whole lot newer then the first. On the cover read 'History of the Last Great Time War' She opened it, not feeling like any material she ever felt before, she tried reading it but she couldn't make out the language so she closed it and walked away, wondering about this Great Time War.

* * *

Flash finally got Twilight to calm down and the two started reading a book together. A thought struck him "Sorry if I offend you for asking Princess but how come you knew about humans?"

"Well, remember that thief who took my crown with the Element of Magic?" Flash nodded remembering it as the time they first met. Twilight continued "Well me and Spike went through this magic portal to get it back and we were sent into a world full of human counterparts of everyone, Celestia, Luna, my friends…"

"And me?"

Twilight blushed "Yes, you have a human counterpart there too, and I liked him"

"Liked him as in more than a friend?"

"Okay yeah maybe a crush, which is kind of why I wanted to avoid seeing you when I found out who you were"

"Avoid me?"

"I keep on wondering if we'd end up in a relationship together, would it out of my feelings for him and not you"

"I see, how long have you known him?"

"In all a couple of months" her eyebrows frowned "In fact I never really got to know him that much, all I knew was his name, the fact he seemed to like me and how good he played the guitar," she grinned "I saw you eyeing that guitar in the control room"

"I use to play in a band, Octavia never liked the music we made but Vinyl like it"

"You know them?" the two musical ponies lived a little out of town, Twilight even roped Vinyl into a cover-up when Celestia came for a visit, Twilight still regretted not trusting Starlight and Trixie, and Celestia's reprimand once the truth came out still haunted her.

Flash nodded at her question "We were in Miss Cheerilee's first class"

"First class?"

"The first group of fillies and colts she taught. Anyway so far you know more about me then you do him, if you want I can tell you more"

She nodded "I'd like a new friend, not just a new guard"

"You are the Princess of Friendship, though Princess your flying needs some improvement"

"Yeah, I get that sometimes, Rainbow Dash tried to teach me to fly but she got impatient and just gave up, at least I can fly"

"True, but from way you were flying you could easily be blown of course by a strong breeze"

Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the Tardis. Spike looked up shocked "Rarity!" he rushed to the door "She might be in trouble"

"Spike," Twilight said "knowing Rarity it's probably some terrible clothing she found"

* * *

"What in Celestia's name is this?" Rarity said with anger and disgust as she used her unicorn magic and push the coat into the Doctor's face.

The Doctor took hold of the coat and sighed "This is the coat my sixth incarnation wore" the coat in question looked like an explosion in a rainbow factory.

"You actually wore that?! It's utterly dreadful"

"I was a very different person back then," he but the coat on a hanger "unpredictable at the start, I had a more understated attire when I calmed down, but Mel like the garish appearance, have absolutely no idea why"

Rarity groaned and looked over the other pieces of clothing scattered throughout the large wardrobe room, she huffed "I'm sorry Doctor but none of these will do, if you wish I'll make you're a suit fitting someone with the title of Time Lord"

"If I wanted to look like a Time Lord I would where my robes, which I don't really want to, not since the Prydonian Chapter pretty much took over Gallifrey during the Time War, their cunning was suited to that conflict"

"Prydonian?"

"The Prydonian Chapter was the section of the Time Lord Academy I attended, very near my family home of Lungbarrow"

"I see, well still me offer stands firm"

"Fine if it'll please you, can't really see anything I like here anyway, let's find the others and lock the Tardis up"

* * *

After meeting up with Twilight and company they went looking for Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"Stay close, the Tardis is nearly infinite in size, Kamelion spend years exploring the Tardis, never really knew how far he got"

"Hey Doctor," Applejack called out. They followed and found themselves in a room with an odd tree with white glowing fruit "What kind of apples are these"

"This isn't a tree Miss Applejack," the Doctor motioning her to step back "this is the Arch-Recon, the architectural reconfiguration system, it's the Tardis's healing system, anything important to her function is restored by this, it's important to her, don't touch" Applejack nodded and backed away.

"Doctor," Twilight said confused "you're calling the Tardis her, this thing is a girl?"

"Yes, well, she identifies herself as such, but the Tardis is alive and has feelings too, be on your best behaviour, even if she won't, now then let find Miss Pie"

It didn't take long, they found her splashing about in the swimming pool.

* * *

The Doctor locked the door of the Tardis, he smiled to himself, he let the Tardis choose a new console design.

Twilight, Flash, Spike and Starlight decided to stay in the castle, not only to guard the Tardis, but because Twilight wanted to write to Celestia about this revelation that they were not alone in the universe.

Pinkie of course went home to plan the party, and Applejack needed to get back to work at Sweet Apple Acres, leaving the Doctor and Rarity to walk to her Boutique.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and caught the odd expressions from the ponies they passed "What's up with them?"

"Well," Rarity said "they've never seen a creature like you before, and those that did see you when we moved you to the castle saw your previous appearance"

"Well if they can't get passed weirdness like that then they won't be able to handle the weirdness of outer space"

"What makes you think we'll ever go to outer space?"

"What makes you think outer space won't come to you?" Rarity stopped and turned back, the Doctor sighed "I've spent countless years and used up fourteen regenerations protecting hundreds of planets and thousands of civilisations in various ways"

She stared at his shocked "You've died fourteen time?"

"And I can die another twelve" he sighed, then he brightened up "but right now you've got that new suit to make"

* * *

Twilight waited at Spike's side for a possible letter of response from Celestia or perhaps Luna, the Princess of the Moon raised the object of her title and thus ruled over the night and the realm of dreams, she must know the night sky prefectly, to learn of a being from the stars would be a massive change in thought, she thought.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and there stood both Princess Celestia and Luna. Flash and Starlight immediately bowed.

Celestia smiled "Rise my little ponies" she turned to Twilight "Forgive us for not messaging you but when we learned a Time Lord had appeared we knew we should meet him"

"Especially," Luna added "when you mentioned it was the Doctor" she turned to the Tardis and walked to and around it "So what was said was true"

"It appears so dear sister" the Princess of the Sun turned to her former student "Where is the Doctor?"

"Rarity is creating a new suit for him. You know of the Time Lords and the Doctor?"

"It was a secret passed down from Alicorn to Alicorn, right back to the creator"

"Creator?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Harmonia, the first Alicorn, she was a part of a pantheon of beings able to effect reality itself, Discord is a member of them"

Luna continued "The Great Old Ones, beings that pre-date this universe, when the old universe began to collapse they moved into a pocket dimension, but that pocket then joined the new universe, this one. With the different laws of physics in this universe to their original they changed. Many are evil, the Great Intelligence, the Black Guardian and Fenric. Other just wished to fool about, the Gods of Ragnarok, the Celestial Toymaker and of course Discord. Harmonia was one of the few benevolent, her and the White Guardian among other"

The four just starred. Celestia smiled "Quite a lot to take in, myself and Luna had the same reaction when we were told"

"What happened to Harmonia?" Twilight asked.

"Just the question I would expect from you my former student. After To'Koth, one of her friends died and called a truce between the Great Old Ones and the Doctor, Harmonia found this world, barren and lifeless abandoned in space and manipulated it to support life. She created the sun and the moon and created the means for life to form here. Multiple proto-lifeforms were born throughout the world but the last one she edited and made a race resembling herself. From that all ponies developed, first Alicorns like herself and then the three tribes"

"So she's the god of the planet?" Starlight said agape.

"I don't think she would like being called a god" Celestia chuckled "After the first natural Alicorn came she decided to leave knowing this world would be safe, however she created the gift of magic. Cutie Marks are tied into magic, our lives strength the magic she made as we learn our meaning in life and thus make are futures safer. She raised the Tree of Harmony, then put her six favourite jewels into it creating the Elements of Harmony and raised the Everfree Forrest to guard it. Where she is now we have no clue"

"So," a voice said catch their attention "just as almost everything on Gallifrey is named after Rassilon, almost everything here is named after Harmonia" The Doctor stood next to the Tardis and a confused Luna.

Twilight blinked "When did you enter Doctor?"

"While Celestia was giving the exposition, I entered the Tardis and got to complete my new look", he dressed in a single-breast tailcoat, the tail cut just above is knees, brass buttons, jewelled cufflinks. A brass brooch of circular Gallifreyan. A high-wing collar with a scarf-like cravat wrap round his neck and a waistcoat underneath the morning coat. In his hand he held an umbrella with a question mark handle.

Rarity walked up and examined him "Small additions, but suitable"

"Thank you very much Miss Rarity" he turned to Celestia "Pleased to meet you Celestia," he turned to Luna "and you must be Luna, a pleasure" he held out his hand, Luna put her hoof in it, the Doctor leaned down and kissed it. Luna smiled "No one has done that since I returned to Equestria"

"I believe I'm a gentleman in this incarnation," he paused for a moment "You know I really need to figure out my age," he turned to Twilight "Princess would you mind helping bring some books out, my old dairies and log books, and before the Tardis has finished her makeover"

"No not at all"

* * *

The Doctor thumbed through another dairy, a haphazard pile beside him, Twilight looked through some off them confused "What is this language?"

"Old High Gallifreyan," the Doctor said turning back page "very few Time Lords know how to read it, but I do" he put his finger on one page "Here we are, last record of age before the Time War, one-thousand, seven-hundred and twenty-five when my eight incarnation regenerated"

Celestia and Luna turned to each other "Does this mean you are older than that?" Celestia asked "Your eyes told me you were old, ancient, as I see those eyes in the mirror, but how old are you in truth?"

"I'm still working it out. Let's see, this entry says I planned to discount the years I spent in the Time War, since my war incarnation was a warrior not a doctor, however the war went on for nine-hundred years and I went back to fight in secret from the start, until four-hundred years in and I forgot the plan, so by the end I thought I was only nine-hundred years old"

"Only he says" Starlight muttered.

"Anyway I learnt the truth about my actions in the Time War so I can forgive myself for that. Anyway my next two incarnations after the war only lasted for about six years, so the add this from the last entry, two-thousand, six-hundred and thirty-one, and I'm not done yet. My as of yet penultimate incarnation claim to be one-thousand, two hundred before my time on Trenzalore, and I spent another nine-hundred protecting that planet, so adding another one-thousand, two-hundred equals three-thousand, eight-hundred and thirty-one, then I regenerated into the Scot Rock God, as I've decided to call my last incarnation"

Flash scoffed at the rhyme, the Doctor chuckled and continue then "Then after three years as him things get complicated…"

"Now things get complicated?" Starlight said with a glare "You've just gone through this long calculation and tell us your almost four-thousand years old and it now you say it get complicated"

"Yes" the Doctor stated, he then sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands "The Time Lords, or more specifically Lord President Summam Rasillon wanted me to make this confession on something I have no real answer for, anyway with the way it was set up the first room I entered included a teleporter and cloning machine, so whenever I died with the allowance of Time Lord biology I made it to the machine and made a clone of myself, I relived the same events for four and a half billion years"

Not a single eye failed to widened and not a single jaw dropped. The Doctor waited before speaking again "The complication here is that I technically in this cloned body lived through only a couple of weeks, but I was also present for those years. Which do I count?" the room remained silent.

Then Spike spoke "Well which would you prefer?"

"Good question, four and a half billion years is mind blowing even for me and really I myself only lived a few days, it was an epiphany that made me realise that I spent a second of eternity in my own nightmare"

"A second of eternity?" Twilight asked.

"It's a part of a story from one of my favourite planets, a Grimm's Fairy-tale from Earth. Nice gentlemen the Brothers Grimm, we've played dart. Still the story. There was a shepherd boy known for his wisdom, the Emperor of the land invited the boy and tested his wisdom by asking "How many seconds are there in eternity?", the boy answered, "Think of a mountain of pure diamond" Rarity looked up as the Doctor continued "It takes an hour to climb it, and an hour to go around it. Every hundred years a little bird comes and sharpens its beak on the diamond mountain, and when the entire mountain is chiselled away the first second of eternity will have passed", quite the bird"

Twilight frowned her eyebrows "But the question was how many seconds are there in eternity"

Celestia answered "The point of the story is Twilight that eternity is too long to contemplate, an allegory of an unimaginably long time"

"Oh right, I can see why the Doctor doesn't want to count it on his timeline, so again how old are you Doctor?"

"Yes right, were did I get to? That's right, three-thousand, eight-hundred and thirty-one, discounting the second of eternity, I spent 3 years with Clara as Scot Rock God, right after that I spent twenty-four years on a planet, kind off of late honeymoon with River Song, adding in other adventures, I'd say two-hundred and three years, all in all as of now I am four-thousand and thirty-four years old" he leaned back in his chair, he glanced at the last diary on the cover '2000 Year Diary', he took hold of it and chuckled "Didn't think I'd have to update you so soon", he shook his head and put it down.

He stood up and picked up the pile "The Tardis has still got a while to finish," he put the book beside the blue box "so what can we do to pass the time?"

Twilight blinked "You just brushed off the fact your over four-thousand years old"

"Regular Time Lords have lived longer" he looked at the Royal Sisters shocked faces "I just doing this to see how shocked you can get; I love messing with authority figures"

Celestia grinned "What Harmonia said about you was true, it has been a pleasure to meet you Doctor, however I'm afraid myself and Luna must go"

"Of course, but before you go" the Doctor pulled out a card "Couple of ways to contact me, the Tardis telephone number, a link to my psychic paper and the Tardis telepathic circuits, be warned though she may not like her mind being invaded"

"I will keep that in mind, thank you Doctor"

"One last thing, this planet, does it actually have a name?"

The sisters looked at each other and Luna looked back "To be honest the thought never crossed are minds"

"May I make a suggestion then, name it Harmonia, after your creator"

"An honourable name Doctor, we shall consider it, though I am unsure if the other species of this world will approve"

"Feel free to come up with something else, but please tell me if you do"

"Of course, goodbye Doctor" and the Royal Sisters left. The Doctor turned to the other "Well, what are we going to do to pass the time?"

Pinkie Pie bounced in "Everything's ready Doc, ready for you Welcome to Ponyville Party?"

"I'm not really good at parties but if you insist"

* * *

The night rolled in.

In and around Sugarcube Corner, local bakery and Pinkie Pie's residence and place of employment almost every pony in town laughed, danced, sang, drank and eat as Pinkie's party for the Doctor reached full swing. Pinkie played the polka as the Doctor show of his best moves 'Dick van Dyke eat your heart out' he thought.

Twilight blinked in amazement at the Time Lord's footwork. Flash laughed "So much for not good at parties, he's the life of this one"

"I'd like to see you try"

"In this armour?"

"Well take it off and join in," she grinned "that's an order"

"One of the things you brother told me was that a Captain can refuse some orders"

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes, "Can you at least take the helmet off?"

"That I can do", once off the front of his mane shot up, he noticed Twilight's surprise and became worried "Something wrong?"

"No, not really, just, you've, your mane is…"

"Just like the human me?"

"Yes, a little bit"

"I can try and get it changed if you like"

"No!" she said before calming down "No why should you change because of someone else?" she looked away for a moment, Starlight stood in a corner minding her own business, Twilight sighed "She not very good at making friends is she?"

"From what I learned about her Princess, she never really had any friends other than Sunburst, until Trixie of course" Twilight blinked and turned swiftly to him "You heard about that?"

He looked away a sheepishly grinned "I overheard Princess Cadence and Prince Armour talking about it after Princess Celestia sent them a message about it"

Twilight groaned and let her head fall onto the table "That's never going to leave me is it?"

"I'll try not to bring it up again Princess, I apologise"

"Thank you Flash" she sat up again. She looked past Starlight seeing another pony staying out of every-pony's way. Unlike Starlight however she kept herself hidden under a hooded cloak. She could make out some detail, tall thin, strong build in the front, similar to Princess Luna, grey coat with black around her mouth and black hooves. No bumps in the cloth so no horn or wings, an Earth Pony must likely. She turned to Flash "Flash do you know that pony?"

"She's been here as long as I can remember, I've seen her a few times around town, do you know her?"

"Not really, wait you know she's a mare?"

"I've heard her voice on a few occasion when she walked into town to buy things"

"This is reminding me a lot of Zercora"

"What did you mean by not really?"

"She came into the Golden Oak's Library every once in a while, she'd always look for books on other cultures pony or non-pony, Nippony especially, she would give me an annoyed look every time it did a re-shelving, in fact I never saw her after the library was destroyed by Tirek" she looked back at the mysterious grey mare, and notice a pair of dark blue eyes staring at the Doctor, those eyes expressed intrigue and awe. The mare gave a sigh and walked out.

Starlight walked up to Twilight and Flash "Weird pony don't you think?"

"I don't know," Twilight said "I'd like to know the story behind her?"

"Well," everyone turned as the Doctor stood next to them "Why do we talk to her?" The three looked at each other.

* * *

Walking over the bridge the hooded mare sighed. She heard hoof-step from behind her. She stopped and turned taking a fighting stance, before flinching at seeing the Princess of Friendship along with her new guard captain and the mysterious stranger. Quickly she got on her hooves and knees "Forgive me Princess, Doctor-sama"

"Get up dear" the Doctor said "You did nothing wrong", she did so. Twilight spoke next "Can you removed your hood?", she nodded and pulled it down showing her mane to be black and tied from the middle of the back of her head with similarly black strips of cloth creating a tail.

"What's your name, I always wanted to know since you were one of the few ponies to come to the library?"

"Shizuka Grey You're Highness"

"Please call me Twilight"

She shook her head "I must respect my superiors, Sensei told me. And you're Highness, sorry those glares before you became a Princess"

"It's alright Shizuka if someone rearranged the library without telling me I would be annoyed" Shizuka smiled slightly but felt the back of her cloak move, she snapped her hoof onto however stood behind her. The question mark umbrella hit the ground and the Doctor held his ankle as he hoped about in pain "Miss Grey that hurt"

Shizuka blinked and bowed her head "Forgive me Doctor-sama"

"Thank you" he put his foot down and move it about "Good job I'm still in the regeneration phase" he leaned down and picked his umbrella up "I notice you don't have a Cutie Mark, I believe it's called", Shizuka closed her eyes and looked down, she nodded, grabbed her cloak and took it off, indeed showing no such mark appeared on her flank.

The three other ponies all stared wide-eyed. Shizuka finally spoke "I never found what I was good at"

The Doctor took her chin and raised it "Don't be upset Miss Grey, it's common for someone never to find out there good at for a long time"

"Not here Doctor" Twilight said "Usually a Cutie Mark appears when were just a foal"

"Well sorry Princess I've never on this planet before"

"Planet?" Shizuka asked. The Doctor pointed his umbrella towards the night sky "I come from a world out there, beyond the sky" Shizuka eyes widened "Other worlds out there? What are they like?"

"There are worlds out there where the sky is burning," Shizuka closed her eyes as the Doctor continued "where the sea is asleep and the rivers dream, people made of smoke and cities made of song", she looked up in awe, "somewhere there's danger, somewhere there's injustice," she looked away in thought as the Time Lord finished "and somewhere else the tea's getting cold" he turned on his heal towards the castle "If you excuse me I've got work to do" he started to walk off.

"Wait," Shizuka called "can I come with you?"

"If it's what to want"

"To see new places instead of being stuck reading about them, yes"

"Well then follow me"

* * *

The Doctor unlock the Tardis "Now, let see what the old girl's given us", he clicked his fingers and the doors swung open. He smiled widely at what he saw.

The more open console room look like an amazing living room. Very reminiscent of the interior he used before the Time War, the Victorian Parlour as Ace called it. Immediately after the entrance a flight of stair, one of either side lead up to the walkway leading further into the Tardis. The walls made of wooden panels with the roundels of old carved in, the only exception being the bookshelf and the inbuilt scanner screen. At the corner of each wooden wall stood a pillar of green marble, much like Gallifrey during it's more understated period, understated for the Time Lord anyway. The Seal of Rassilon and the Seal of the Prydonian Chapter carved into the pillars.

The console in the middle of the room looked much the same, wooden panels, varies gauges, levers, dials, valves and glowing buttons, unlike the coral and copper consoles not all hazard, more like the previous neon look. As like before the Time Rotor connected to ceiling, this time to web of brass and copper web of pipes.

Close to the console a fleet of metal stairs lead underneath the hardwood floor and underneath the console where the glass in the floor would illuminate the individual.

The Doctor turned to Shizuka "Care to come in?"

The grey mare walked slack jawed. The Doctor walked in put the umbrella in the hat stand and waited at the console. After a short while he looked up seeing Shizuka studying the seals "You not going to say it's bigger on the inside?"

She turned to the Doctor "Sensei taught me, if you have nothing worth saying do not say it"

"The value of what you say depends on whose listening. I'll have to get use to you being a silent one, usually my companions have some type of witty response to my words, the most recent one anyway" he sighed and look over the console "So Miss Grey, all of time and space, everything that's ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?"

"Anywhere, I want to meet people, learn about their world, their culture, I want to explore and record it all"

"May I ask; why did you never do that before now?"

"I'm very poor, I live in a shack outside of town, I couldn't afford to travel. Forgive me for asking but, are you going to charge me?"

"Not a thing"

She smiled "Thank you, to anyone out there, expect a visit" something tingled in her flank, she looked back and her eyes widened, her Cutie Mark appeared. A group of stars over which rested an open book with a quill pen writing.

The Doctor grinned, he looked back at the door where Twilight and Flash Sentry looking in smiling, the Doctor spoke "Tell Miss Pie she threw a brilliant party but we must dash, things to do, places to be, and all the time in the universe to do it. Ta-ta for now" he flicked a switch on the console and doors shut, he turned to Shizuka "Now Miss Grey I recommend holding onto something" he pulled a lever.

The Tardis took off to who knows where.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

 **First off, I myself am not a Brony, I have watch enough of the show to have an appreciation for it.**

 **Secondly a lot of the stuff involve the Doctor's age and Sammum Rassilon is my personal Doctor Who head canon. The Sixth Doctor said he was 900 years old in the first episode of the "Trial of a Time Lord", and the Seventh Doctor in "Time and the Rani" said he was 953. So I tried to work around the bad numbering of show.**

 **I refuse to believe the Rassilon in "The End of Time" and "Hell Bent" is the same Rassilon in "The Five Doctors", so personally I think he's just another Time Lord named Rassilon. Sammum roughly translates from Latin into second rate.**

 **Also that bit with Rarity and the Sixth Doctor's coat. I'm one of a few fan who likes the coat, everything else about the costume is terrible.**

 **If you like this dear reader, then please favourite and review, I have ideas to continue this story.**

 **Farewell.**


	2. Revelation of Destruction

Shizuka held on for dear life.

The Doctor rushed around the Tardis console haphazardly while screaming at the Tardis to calm down. Every time the Doctor moved one control another would switch. Finally, he moved the take-off lever it back into the off position, causing a rough landing. He shook his head and went down the stairs underneath the console and checked the Fault Detector.

He came back up scratching his head. He looked round the console looking at each switch, dial and lever until his eyes focused on one. He faced palmed "Silly me, the Randomiser was still on", he flicked the switch off and opened the scanner "Well Miss Grey, I did have plans on which planet I wanted you show you first, that'll have to wait, let see where we are"

The scanners revealed a lush jungle paradise. People of several different alien races walked past dressed in monk like robes.

Shizuka smiled "It's like something sensei taught me"

"According to this we're in the Metasaran Galaxy, a couple of centuries before your time, very far from anything you've ever seen"

"Can we explore?"

"I believe we can", the two walked to the doors, the Doctor grabbed his umbrella as they left.

Exiting the Tardis, the Doctor looked up at the single moon, similar to Earth's moon, but the surface didn't seem right, he narrowed his eyes.

One of the monks walked up to them and bowed "Greetings follow citizens of the universe, have you come to join our communion?"

"Oh no," the Doctor said rubbing his umbrella hand on the side of his head "we're just travellers, landed here by mistake"

"Nothing is a mistake to our Gods, you came here for a reason, I will not question it. Come, obverse us, I will be your guide, I am Brother Odatus and welcome the Cinxiva"

"Very charmed. Cinxiva? Interesting name"

"It is named for our great leader and prophet, Cinx"

"Ah" the Doctor nodded, he turned to Shizuka, he whispered to her "Well Miss Grey you wished to know about other cultures, why not start with a theocracy?"

"A what?"

"A government based on religion, such as the leaders having a connection to the divine, in this case Cinx is a prophet and a leader"

"Right," she turned to Odatus "Forgive me if this offends you but what is your religion about?"

"You have made no offence, in fact you have asked the question all newcomers ask, come I will show you"

They walked towards the massive building, a mix of several architectural styles, however the uniformity stood out the most, not only this but also its resemblance to a fortress. The Doctor leaned into Shizuka and questioned this, she however responded "Sorry Doctor but I don't know military architecture looks like, excuse me Brother Odatus?"

"Yes?" the monk said looking back.

"The Doctor's questioning why your temple looks like a fortress"

"I do not know, nor do I question, Cinx as his masters, our Gods the Great Marshalls made it this way, I believe it is to keep the evil ones from entering, the prophet will read you more of this," he stopped at the door and got onto his knees, he circled his arms around, made his right hand into a fist and smack it into his open palm when they in the middle. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

The door opened and Odatus got up and walked in, the time travellers followed.

They walked into a massive room filled with creature of all shapes and sizes all sat in uniform ranks and columns looking straight at a man sitting on a plinth dressed in the same grab as the other monks.

Someone painted a large symbol onto the wall behind the man on the plinth. A circle with a pair of curved lines inside it. Again the Doctor frowned his eyebrows. However instead on dwelling on the small things he decided to focus on the man he presumed to be the prophet Cinx.

The prophet read out from a scroll "…and I said to the Marshalls of the Universe, if you have chosen me then I shall follow, what must I do? And they said, teach to all the words we shall give you, for the universe is lost if they don't know this…" he went on to explain the duties of all creation to defy the deceitful shape changing monsters of evil, to the Marshalls there is no better glory then to die defending creation from them. The Doctor frowned but didn't speak, he heard of crazier religions in his time. Next came a sermon which the Doctor ignored by thinking of several other things, he leaned into Shizuka and told her to ignore this. Only one thing made the Doctor curious, Cinx did not blink, at all 'He'd be very good against a Weeping Angel'.

Eventually the congregation stood up and left leaving the prophet, Brother Odatus, the Doctor and Shizuka. Odatus walked up and did the odd hand salute which Cinx nodded before looking to the time travellers. Once again he stared unblinking at them. The Doctor felt an odd pull in his mind, but blocked it, he turned to Shizuka who constantly blinked.

"Who are you, travellers?" Cinx finally said. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the pause in the prophet's question before speaking, he didn't want to reveal himself as the Doctor, something about this did not sit with him, and he thought John Smith could lead to him because of his work with UNIT, going through his memories he found an alias he only used once, and in truth he didn't come up with it "I'm Doctor Galloway and this is my assistant"

"I'm, Clover"

"Greetings, the Marshalls welcome all" he turned to Odatus "The Doctor is to be give equal rights to the Brothers"

"And Clover?"

"She will be allowed to follow Doctor Galloway, as long as she is in his presence the Brothers will see her as his assistant, a guest and not to be harmed"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "And if she not in my presence?"

"Let me just say that the Marshall wish people to be in their army against the King of Darkness, usually women are more caring and less incline to aggressive behaviour"

"That still answer my question of what will happen to her if I not within six feet of her" the Prophet remained silent but Odatus spoke "If it does happen I will escort her to the Stewards, they are a separate order who handle the menial labour, both men and women as allowed to join them", the Doctor nodded but turned to the Prophet "So why didn't you answer?"

"I do not acknowledge the Stewards, I lead this order devote to pray and spiritual growth, they are as susceptible to temptations of the Dark as much as a non-Brother"

"I see" the Doctor said, he turned to Shizuka "Come on Miss Clover" and the two walked away.

=x=

Once outside the Doctor looked to Shizuka "Where'd Clover come from?"

"Clover the Clever, she was one of the Unicorns who founded Equestria, she was a student of Starswirl the Breaded"

"The Breaded?"

"If you saw images of him then you'd understand"

"Oh like how me and friends in Academy nicknamed Rassilon "Mutton chops"

"Doctor, something's odd about that prophet, it was like his eyes were commanding you to follow him"

"Hypnotism most likely, dealt with it before, never really works on time travellers as the brain gets effected by it" she quickly looked at him "Don't worry Miss Grey nothing serious, just means you'll remember things differently"

=x=

Back in the Tardis Shizuka wrote things down on a large piece of paper.

The Doctor sat next to the Doctor shelf reading through his old diaries his foot became twitchy. Finally, he sighed and shut the book 'You know bowtie would be thrilled at the unknown'

He got up and went to the door "I'm going to do some exploring; do you want to come?"

"Sorry Doctor but I want to learn about the Stewards, could you send Brother Odatus here"

"Alright, see you later"

=x=

"So," the Doctor said to a group of Brothers by a fountain "what is Cinx to you?"

"He's our leader," one said "sent by the Marshalls to guide us" the other nodded.

"How was he sent?"

"The Marshalls choose him from their ranks as the best being to teach us"

"No," another said "the Marshalls gave him the knowledge and told him to teach, they talk through his message, given by someone we can comprehend, someone of the material world"

"He's right," a third said "but the Marshalls adopted him into their ranks and gave him his great powers as a bridge between our state of being and theirs, through him we can achieve greatness"

"We're not supposed to desire," the first one said "we are meant to be meet a standard and remain in it and we aren't meant to think for ourselves we have to follow orders, and we can't work as a force for good if we're divided in mind"

"What happens if your given wrong orders?" the Doctor asked. Most of them turned to him, the first one spoke again "We won't get wrong orders, they will be given by the Marshalls, whatever they order will be good"

"How do you know if those orders are actually from the King of Darkness posing as a Marshall?"

"They will through Cinx" the first answered, to which everyone nodded.

"What happens if Cinx dies? Some of you think he's mortal" a couple of the Brothers looked at each other, the third one to speak answered "We do not know, nor will we question the ways of the Marshall" the Doctor sighed.

Presently another Brother walked up and gave the odd salute, to which all the other Brothers gave, the Doctor flinched.

The Brother who came looked to the first and third Brothers "Great Cinx wishes to speak with you two", they nodded, stood up and walked away.

The Doctor turned to the second Brother, the Monk's face showed worry.

"What's the matter?" the Time Lord asked.

"I should not worry," the Monk said "those who speak to the prophet never return?"

"Where do they go?"

"Rumours from people like Brother Theozan, the one who spoke after me…"

"One of the two who just left?"

"Yes, they believe certain members of the order have found favour with the Marshalls and are going to ascend, I question why they thought Brother Corba found such favour"

Another Brother spoke "He said we was a former solider, and he's the current leader of the Sword Brothers"

"The who?" the Doctor asked.

"There a group who think we should fight evil in this life, it stems from the teaching of the prophet that the universe is a battleground between good and evil. I personally believe we fight evil simply by remaining good, by not giving into temptation, if we do suffer we must continue on the path that make us good"

Another monk scoffed "It's not like they'll listen the Sword are fanatics, I've heard their secretly arming the Stewards" the Doctor's eye widened 'Miss Grey' he stood up but kept his composer "Thank you for the talk gentlemen, have a good day"

=x=

With a basket full of vegetables on her back Shizuka walked into the kitchen, the head cook took the basket from her "Thank you Miss Clover" she said and put it on the counter.

"Your welcome" her eyes narrowed and a worried look crossed her face 'I forget to ask someone to look after my vegetable garden', her thoughts got broken by the sound of scraping metal, one of the men sharpened a knife slowly and methodically.

Shizuka turned back to the cook "What's the history of the Stewards?"

"A girl native of the planet wanted to meet Cinx, she did, disguised as a man. Nothing gets past the prophet, she was found out, she begged to stay, but they wouldn't let them into the order. They threw her out, however see started living food for the prophet, it was taken and distributed to the order. She did so for years, her family carried on the tradition, then more people came to give food to the Brothers. Soon we started doing other things, cleaning and repairing rooms, sewing the robes. We eventually called ourselves the Stewards and that's the history"

"How old is Cinx?" Shizuka said astonished.

"No one knows, he appeared out of nowhere and started preaching people liked his teaching and the Brothers formed, when he said the prophets and great religious figures of this galaxy were agents of the Marshalls it meant people of other religions started coming here as well and they became Brothers"

The man sharping the knife stopped "Not like we asked them to" he put the knife down "We didn't ask Cinx to come here, we didn't ask him to call our great Sun God a fake, we didn't ask him to bring foreigners here, we didn't ask him to put his name on our planet"

"Well," the cook said "Cinx is here, he's been here since before any of us were born and he will be here after we're died"

"Not if I have anything to do with it, when Brother Mushikei comes with the orders from Brother Corba we'll be ready"

"And there you go," the cook said "making yourself look a fool, listen Buster you talk about how the Brothers shouldn't be here, but without them you wouldn't be thinking this, you couldn't get even this far into this revolt your planning"

"Not in front of the horse, anyway, there's a lot more of us then there are Brothers"

"You know," a voice said from the doorway, the turned to see the Doctor there "I could tell Cinx this plan, what he does after that I don't know"

Buster grinned "But you're not"

"No, something about this whole set up doesn't seem right. Some of the monks speak in a stilted way, it's like there just reading something off a page, it's very unnerving, speaking of which Cinx's eyes they seemed lifeless, if he's as old as you say surely his eyes would show it" the cook turned to the Doctor and looked at him "Like your eyes?"

"Yes like mine" he looked at the cook's worried and confused face "Let me just say, I don't mind the religion's idea on good and evil, but this idea of literally fighting evil and dying in battle is a glorious thing, that's never a good thing, it encourages bad behaviour"

"You've got the experience Doctor," Shizuka asked "have you seen anything like this before?"

"I've got ideas, and I don't like them, but I usually right on these matters," he turned to her "if trouble starts get to the Tardis, understand?"

"Of course"

"Good girl" and the Doctor walked off. The Cook looked to her "Miss Clover you not supposed to move with through the temple grounds without a Brother or someone with equal rights to a Brother, like you Doctor friend"

"If this trouble happens, that will be the least of my concerns"

=x=

The Doctor looked up at the moon again and wondered 'Appears to be in geostationary orbit right above the temple'

"Admiring the moon?" a monk question.

"Just looking"

"It's magnificent, it's ratio combined with the planet numbers the Golden Ratio, the number of perfection, my fellow brothers say the Marshalls put it there to help us achieve the high levels of being" the Doctor just stared at the Monk walking away 'Mental that one'.

As he walked towards the main temple building he thought about his situation, usually have will side with the oppressed because if a society is being oppressed then the government is bad, here however everyone seems to have made a free will choice, some of them better than others but it still stands, the only person complaining Buster would be the type of chap if in power he would usually overthrow, ready to commit violence for a bad reason, these people did no harm to the planet, they lived as hermits having to live of the generosity of those who chose to be Stewards, similar to Buddhists or perhaps more closely the Cistercian Order of Monk during the Middle Ages of Europe on Earth, as opposed to the moon Europa, or the Earth colony of Europe.

Long story short the Doctor couldn't really pick a side, because no struggle existed at the moment, the Steward rebellion seemed highly unlikely, so no conflict in the foreseeable future. Even if a fight did happen with all the different alien races here at least one group would be able to defend themselves, and possibly fight back, regrettably the Sword Brother most likely.

The Time Lord wondered about getting Miss Grey and just leave in the Tardis, but still something didn't seem right to him.

He reached the doors into the inner sanctum of the temple. He could tell locked doors after having opened so many. He examined the lock closely, an electric lock, technology, he took out the sonic screwdriver and opened the lock.

He walked into the inner sanctum and up to Cinx, who sat on his plinth motionless. Slowly the Doctor walked up and looked at the prophet very closely. The motionlessness of Cinx made the Doctor come to one conclusion "An android, non AI, vocabulary house in separate computer to the machine itself" he used the sonic screwdriver to scan it, he looked at the reading "A hypnotic field, almost too weak to detect, but just enough to make people think Cinx has some special power over them", he checked the readings again "A teleportation device built in as well, let see where it goes" he pressed the device and the teleporter enveloped him.

=x=

The energy ended and the Doctor stepped out, viewing room that made him turn angry "Just as I thought".

A door opened and out walked a short stocky humanoid in black body armour and a dome helmet, it spoke "You are not a Brother, why did the android bring you here?"

"What's a Sontaran doing here in a different galaxy?"

"You know of our species?"

"Unfortunately yes, I've had several hostile run-ins with your kind before"

"Then this will be your last" he brought his gun up and fired. The Doctor dodge, the beam hit the wall. The Sontaran looked for the intruder before feeling a sharp pain in the back of his neck and collapsing.

The Doctor checked his umbrella for any damage after hitting the probic vent "Only stunt him, got to get moving" he rushed down the corridor, not before shutting the door and using the sonic screwdriver to mess up the lock.

He reached the control room and sat at the computer, full of large keys and long switches "Let's see what Mister Potato Head and company are up to", the switched the computer on, a panel flashed, it needed a card to identify the user, the Doctor brought out the psychic paper, he once fooled an Oster Card reader, given the Sontaran's compliancy throughout the many centuries, if not millennia he should be able to figure out a usable card.

The computer complied and the Doctor got access to the data.

At this current point in time the Rutan Host, the enemy of the Sontaran Empire controlled the vast majority of the Milky Way Galaxy, or the Mutter Spiral as he called it. The Rutans, a race of amorphous green blobs, like giant green jellyfish. Individual Rutans could also shapeshift into other forms, thus the shape changing monsters who served the King of Darkness.

Sontar, the home world of the Sontarans used to be within captured territory of the Mutter Spiral, however the Sontaran's somehow moved the planet to the Metasaran Galaxy to establish a new empire, and reclaim the resources lost in both the war and the planetary move. The records show the move was only doable once.

The Doctor moved on to the actual plan, this cult. To build a loyal army, the writings and message secretly made the Rutans the evil forces and the Sontarans the Marshalls, due to the loss of resources the Sontaran's needed time to rebuild their cloning facilities. The moon, a space station in truth contained an entire clone batch, the one of the last surviving, but due to the limited resources and the length of time needed to assemble and train a loyal army of non-Sontarans, only one clone would be allowed control at a time, the other all kept in suspended animation until the operating clone died out and a replacement took over. When the army meet a set sufficient size they would be deployed to the Mutter Spiral and attack the Rutan, leave sufficient evidence to lead them to the Metasaran Galaxy, by the time they would enter said galaxy the Sontaran themselves would be rebuilt and ready to combat their enemies.

Trouble however arose from the execution of the plan; none of the Brother brought to the ship, those who mental states, as enhanced by the hypnotism, closely match a Sontaran, matched the physical requirement of a Sontaran solider. Thankfully unlike the Daleks the Sontarans simple sent the individual Brothers back to their original home worlds to act as missionaries to get more people to come to Cinxiva.

"So," the Doctor said already sensing the Sontaran behind him "you lot are sacrificing an entire clone batch on this, I thought you preferred to die in battle"

"To die in battle is the greatest honour a Sontaran can make, but this is a sacrifice my clone batch and I decided to take for the greater good of the Sontaran Empire. Get up from the computer so I can shoot you"

"What if I say no?", the Sontaran rushed forward, the Doctor jump up grabbed his head, turned him around and push him down driving one of the switched straight through the probic vent.

After making sure the Sontaran was died he pulled the corpse off and checked the computer. It seemed the Sontaran also carried a level of red tape. The dying operator needed to report his death before activating another clone. He made a command to keep them frozen, and made it so the order couldn't be repealed, using the psychic paper to make it appear a Marshall gave the order.

Siting at the control the Doctor thought about the situation. He knew he couldn't blow up a space station set in orbit above a habitable and inhabited planet, otherwise the Endor Holocaust would happen on Cinxiva.

He used to computer to figure out the stability of the orbit. "I can shut down everything but the engines and the navigation computers, before that though, what to do with the hypnotising android? No brainer, can't have his hypnotic stare affecting more people" he typed out a command shut down Cinx.

After this he shut the unnecessary systems down and went to the teleporter. Know he shut it down he opened a side panel with the sonic screwdriver and began jury-rigging it to work once last time, setting the destination to the inside of the Tardis. When it started up he quickly rushed inside and the teleporter sent him into the Tardis.

=x=

Once inside he made a note in the Tardis data banks and log books 'Be careful of the Metasaran Galaxy, for it is now the home of the Sontaran Empire'.

Just as he finished knocking came from the doors. The Time Lord checked the scanners and found Shizuka trying to get in. He opened the doors and the grey Earth Pony rushed in "It's gone mad Doctor"

"Let me guess, Cinx died?"

"Yes"

"The different factions are in chaos"

"Yes"

"The more military groups are causing a revolt"

"Beginning to yes. How did you know?"

He began explaining. Having to go into the history of the Sontarans and their war.

Shizuka blinked "This has been a lie?"

"It may have started out like that but it could become an actual religion, sometime belief and faith can out way actual fact. Tell you what, let go forward a few hundred years and see who come out victorious" he began setting the coordinates.

"Can we do something about it now?"

"I'm a scientist not a priest, and why would they listen to me?"

"Randomiser off?"

"Yes. Now hold tight", he pulled the lever.

=x=

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm going to leave the outcome of this religious revolt ambiguous, because this is not what the story is about. This is a commentary on religious interpretation, with some Doctor Who mixed in.**

 **Original this came story out of the writing style of Robert Holmes, one of the greatest writer Doctor Who has ever known, some of his more successful creations, including the Sontarans were reactions to things he hated. I tried to tone the hate down and just write a story that include parallels to Pre-Nicene Christianity.**

 **For those who complain about this Doctor brutally killing a Sontaran, have you watched Classic Doctor Who, if not watch Diamanda Hagan's A Quick Guide to Classic Who, however it does involve a lot of swearing.**


	3. Power of the Lost

"We're being manoeuvred of course" the Doctor said looking over the console.

Shizuka looked up from her notes and sighed "Well at least we landed where you wanted, Peledon was nice"

"Yes, can't believe some of them want to leave the Galactic Federation. But beside the point, what's going with the Tardis?"

Suddenly a voice started speaking "We require you help Doctor", the Doctor turned white and shut his eyes "No, no, no, last time you had me go somewhere that lead me into a mockery of a Trial"

"We promise that will not happen"

"Doctor?" Shizuka said, herself shaking "what's going on?"

"It's the Time Lords, the Celestial Intervention Agency" he looked up and around the room "I'm only a part time agent, why can't you send one of your own?"

"We must remain hidden to the rest of the universe; we are afraid you will be receiving more assignments in the future"

"Oh brilliant. What do you want now?"

"There is a fixed point in time being tamper with, we have given your Tardis the coordinates"

"I noticed," he sighed "if it's a fixed point in time it's need to remain, alright then"

"Doctor? What a fixed point in time?"

"It's an event that is so well known that it little become fixed, any change could devastate the space-time continuum and cause the destruction of the universe, and I'm not hypothetically I've seen it"

"So like Princess Celestia banishing Nightmare Moon to the moon? Or Prince Twilight's accession?"

"Exactly, there are several thought time and space, one goes so does everything else," he looked at hr grimly "this is serious Time Lord business," then he grinned "So expect me to start making fun of the situation"

"Doctor," the Time Lord voice said "we have uploaded the mission on you archives" the Doctor switched the scanner on and a massive amount of Circular Gallifreyan appeared on the screen, "I see, Molqilus, three major fixed points, the native's discovery of the Mol Elit, the use of it against the Kalher and the Draconians"

"It is the first that is being tampered with, you are to stop whoever is doing this, by any means necessary" the Doctor grimaced and fumed once the Time Lord said those words.

The materialisation sound echoed through the room. Signalling their arrival.

The Time Lord spoke again "Doctor, you must not reveal you are working for us, we must keep Gallifrey and our people hidden"

"Understood"

Something knocked at the doors, the Doctor reactivated the scanner. A large spherical robot made of triangular segments tapped it's arms on the door, the Doctor blinked "A Mechonoid?"

"Doctor?"

"I haven't seen them for centuries, their robots, built by humans to help colonise planets, but what's one…" suddenly he saw another roll past "I stand corrected, but what are they doing here?" the banging continued, the Doctor sighed and went to the bookshelf taking out his 500-Year-Old Dairy "I wrote the codes for Mechonoids to recognise us as their superiors after my encounter with them. Here we are" with that he went to the doors, he opened it and looked straight at the robot "Input. Four. Three. Six-hundred. Two. Enter"

The Mechonoid stopped, clicked and whirred, quite noisily before speaking in jittery monotone, voice as if it's voice box only contained one recording of each syllable and kept repeating each "English. Enter. Stop. Enter. System. Input"

The Doctor looked back to Shizuka "It's alright, I believe we're the colonist of it purpose, it's safe" she walked out and bowed her head "Hello"

"English. Enter. Stop"

"Now," he smirked a bit and rolled his eyes "take us to your leader"

"Enter. One. One. Three. Engage. Follow" it turned round and began to move. The Doctor quickly caught up and walked beside it while Shizuka gingerly followed 'That thing is creepy'

They continued through a jungle grove and into an open lagoon area, they saw a couple of the robots, using their grapple arms and digging into the side of a cliff around a massive stone, different to the cliff itself but somehow fused into the cliff, like it stone could be welded.

Close by an egg like spaceship rested on the ground with a tent set up. In the shadow of the tent sat a man at a desk making notes on a holographic computer, next to him a clear ball with energy inside on a technological box, the marking on which made the Doctor's eyebrows frown.

The Mechonoid stopped and spoke "Found. Two. English. Input", the man at the desk looked up showing the green swirl tattoo on the left side of his face and looked up at the two. He then turned to the Mechonoid "Join the others in the excavation"

"Enter. Three. One. Six. One. Engage" it then did so joining the other two with digging into the cliff. They used their weapons, a laser beam surrounded by a jet of fire, used as a deterrent against hostile lifeform with low intelligence, to melt away the stone.

The man looked to the two before looking straight at Shizuka then to the Doctor "I definitely know she's not a Human, did you teach her English?"

"In a manner of speaking yes, and many other languages, say hello Miss Grey"

"Hello sir"

The man nodded "Good to see manners are taught in this time period. Hello my name is Kahler-Nyk, and this is my excavation so don't interfere"

"I wouldn't interfere, expect to say the Kahler aren't meant to even enter this star system for another two-thousand years, you said time period so that confirms my suspicions" he turned to the device beside Kahler-Nyk, "That is a Time Controller device, only one race made them, and there in the…"

"Don't say them, the Mechonoids tend to get very violent at the mention"

"Not surprising since they destroyed their home. How did you get control of them?"

"I learnt the codes, my skill is reusing old technology"

"I see, what are you doing on Molqilus at in this time period?"

"As I said this is my excavation, not yours, either join in and dig or leave", the Doctor simply glared but left.

* * *

Back in the Tardis the Doctor went to the library. Carefully he studied the spines of each book until he found one, large and thick he pulled it out, the title saying 'The Stellian Galaxy, it's planets and people, by the GF Political Institute', the Doctor then started, at an immense pace, filing through the pages. Finally, near the end he stopped "I thought so, that's what Nyk's is looking for"

"For what?" Shizuka said getting up and shutting the book she read.

"The Mol Elit"

"You said that was a fixed point in time"

"The discovery of it by the natives yes"

"Well what is it then?"

"Ancient technology. From a race who once rivalled the Time Lords, we developed time travel, they, whoever they were, developed several method of terraforming, altering a planet's atmosphere, temperature, topography and ecology, to support life"

"What does Nyk's want it for?"

"Who knows, us it himself, and make the prefect planet for himself, sell it off at a massive price. All I know is I won't allow it, the native used the Mol Elit to better their environment to survive and develop into an intelligent people, though the Mol Elit and the gods who lead them to it are central to their religion"

"And defeated the Kalher and the Draconians?"

"Yes, maybe this is also a spite to the future Molqils for defeating his people. The Mechonoids still confuse me"

"You said something destroyed their home?"

"The Daleks, the worst species ever created, anything that isn't a Dalek they kill. They chased me around at one point, ended up on Mechanus, the home world to the robots and they started fighting, they actually put up a good fight and were winning against the Dalek, but then the city caught fire, thinking back that may have been due to my immobilising device reacting with the Dalek's static electricity, but the Mechonoids don't know that. Better to have enemy against the Daleks than another enemy for me"

"Can we tell the Mechonoids there Master is using Dalek technology?"

"Interesting thought, perhaps, we could since they think we're human, but what other technology does Nyk have? He could destroy them"

* * *

Kalher-Nyk examined the ship's data and calculated something 'Estimated time of discovery 2.765 hours, if I send a Mechonoid to make sure those new comers don't cause trouble what would the time be', he started pressing buttons on the holographic computer and it began calculating and displayed the numbers '3.2644h', Nyk grinned 'Still within the time frame' he left the ship and looked to the three spherical robots, who by this point made quite an indentation into the cliff face.

"You, number one"

"Enter. Three. Input" the robot turns round and rolls up to Nyk, the Kalher sternly looks at its antenna "Go and find those Earth people and keep them away from here"

"Enter. Nine. Two. Two. Two. Twenty. Four. Nine. Zero. One. Seven. Seven. Three. Zero. Five. Zero. Engage" it turned and moved off in the direction of the Tardis.

* * *

The Doctor and Shizuka stepped out of the Tardis and the Doctor locked the doors.

Sounds came from the jungle and they turned. The large leaved bushes rustled and from underneath the massive arching roots of the trees came shadows.

"It appears," the Doctor said "we have guests"

Out of the shrubs came a group of bird-like creatures, long necked and legged, powerfully built bodies, beaks long and narrow, massive heads, wingspan of almost twenty feet, massive talons at the ends of their wings and feet.

The tallest of them started to hiss, squawk and wail at them pointing its talons at the two.

"It's alright sir, we're not a threat, we come in peace"

"Doctor? You can understand it"

"He, not it, and yes"

The leader tilted his head and turned around, looked to the other a squawked out some orders, he turned back to the two and motioned them to follow. The Doctor nodded and walked forwards, Shizuka gulped and followed him into the jungle.

* * *

The Mechonoid trundled up to the Tardis and began hitting its arms against the door.

* * *

The Doctor pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time "I think I'm going to need to fix this"

"Doctor we have other concerns"

As Shizuka finished talking the bird pushed away shrubs to a clearing. A tribe camp rested in it, houses build into the trucks and large branches and members of the species flying from building to building.

In the middle of the clearing stood a large rock with symbols like a mix between Chinese and Hieroglyphs. Shizuka took out a piece of parchment and began writing and drawing. One of the birds studied the paper and the quill pen. She showed it the drawing and he looked away muttering something, she looked to the Doctor.

"He saying why make a representation of the law-stone when it's right in front of you, don't say it's for people from other planets they have no idea of that"

A new wail caught their attention as the largest bird flew done before them. This one feathers were coloured similarly to a peacocks.

"You must be the one in charge," the Doctor bowed "my name is the Doctor and this is my friend Miss Shizuka Grey, we mean you no harm". The Leader started hissing, the Doctor's expression turned downwards "We don't need to take it that far"

Suddenly member of the tribe flew down with ropes made of vines, Shizuka looked to the Doctor "What are they doing"

"There saying all outsiders must be killed, we're to be hanged"

"Threat" a robotic voice sounded and a Mechonoid speed in firing its laser at one of the birds causing it to burst into flames, the Doctor shut his eyes grimaced. Shizuka eyes darted around looking better the robot and the bird creature "Please no fighting!"

"Enter. One. Two. One. Five. Engage" the robot reacted its weapon. The birds looked at her and sat down like they began sitting on a nest, closed their eyes and lowed their heads to the ground. Then some of them started doing the same to the Mechonoid, the leader started murmuring something then the Doctor rolled his eyes "We've just become these creature's gods, the CIA are going to have one long chat with me I'm sure, Miss Grey I need to talk with our mechanical friend here, try to entertain them"

"How?"

"Make something up, there saying you control the Fire God"

"Um, hello" she bowed at them, the leader stood up but kept his head low. Stuck on what to do next Shizuka tapped her chin, then the birds started tapping their chins, she blinked 'I don't I like being a god'.

* * *

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the antics of the creatures before he returned to the Mechonoid "…as I was saying that time device Kahler-Nyk is using, it is Dalek technology"

"Enter. Six. One. Six. Dalek. Threat" it turned round and trundled toward the excavation site. The bird creatures looked at the robot and then to the Doctor approaching them "I think you might want to follow the fire god", the creatures turned to Shizuka and she looked towards the robot. The birds started running off and flapped their wings before taking off.

"Doctor," Shizuka said "you sent them to die"

"No, I think we just kept time stable, although a bootstrap paradox has occurred"

"What?"

"Basically realised that we're the ones who will lead the Molqils to the Mol Elit, but I only realised that after reading about the Gods who lead them to it, the Fire God, it's mistress, the Queen of the Gods and the Stranger, the God of Justice, which in their minds we will become, and this will be later written down in that book I read, it's basically a loop"

"I'm confused"

"Something it's better that way"

* * *

Kalher-Nyk looked up as he heard the Mechonoid return shouting "Threat. Follow. Mechonoid. Defence. System", he looked up to the sky seeing a large folk of massive birds flying towards the sight he turned to the approaching Mechonoid "Use your laser"

The Mechonoid let it's weapon out and fired it, but not at the creatures, instead at the Time Controller, the Kalher looked at the ruined machine in shock, he turned to his ship but a talon grabbed him, the claw dug deep into his body. He heard a hissing wail 'This is the end'.

* * *

The Doctor finished filling in the grave as the three Mechonoids burned away the last of the stone revealing a cave. The Doctor turned to the leader of the birds and motioned them to go in.

Once the tribe entered he turned to the Mechonoids "My orders are, serve these creatures like you would a human, protect them"

"Enter. Three. Two. One. Zero. Two. Three. Zero. One. One. Zero. One. Two. Zero. One. Zero. Zero. Zero. Zero. Two. Zero. Enter."

"I'll take that as an agreement" he turned to Shizuka "I think we'd best be off. I'll use the randomiser again, just to escape the Time Lords, again"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Short chapter I know. Initially fought this idea would go longer.**

 **Not the best of titles either I know.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try and stay away from religion for the idea of the next chapter, this just became this semi cargo cult story.**

 **The Mechonoids are one of my favourite one time monsters, I understand why they haven't made a proper return to the show, but I wouldn't mind, even if it was just a cameo, although Terry Nation's estate would most probably demand the royalties.**

 **And the reference to Peladon, both TV stories set on the planet Peladon were commentary on political situations the UK were going through. The Curse of Peladon, there is concern over the planet joining the Galactic Federation, the UK at the time were considering joining the European Economic Community, which would become the European Union. The Monster of Peladon includes miner striking, at the time the coal miners in the North of England went on strike.**

 **The Doctor's comment in this, no brainer, the EU Referendum.**

 **Also the Time Lords being able to take control of the Tardis, the Celestial Intervention Agency and the fat the Doctor sometime works on missions for them. All part of Classic Who. I want to write the Time Lords as they were in the last episode of The War Games, but have a little bit of the Deadly Assassin in there as well.**

 **Right now Farwell.**


	4. War of the Ood

The Tardis shook violently, the matter of the entire console room shuddered. Shizuka held a railing as the Doctor fought and failed for control.

The violent shaking stopped. Immediately the Doctor rushed to the Fault Detector to floor.

Shizuka let go of the railing and walked over "Another problem with the Tardis Doctor-sensei?"

"No," he called before walking up the stair his eyes shaking in fear "nothing wrong with the Tardis, no this is something worse I fear"

"What?"

"A Charged Vacuum Emboitment"

"A what?"

"A hazardous and randomly occurring portal between our universe, N-Space and the one we're now in E-Space"

"Another universe? How…"

"Before you ask how I know, I've been here before, long ago, my fourth incarnation", he went to the console "I had planned to so you the Eye of Orion, what time I didn't really care, the Eye is always peaceful. But in E-Space co-ordinates work negatively to the positive coordinates of N-Space, so I've going to be harder to navigate"

Shizuka sighed "We always seem to get ourselves into trouble don't we Sensei?"

"It's part of my job, and part of the fun, but right now let find out where we are, the more we know of E-Space the more chance we have of finding a way back to N-Space," he then grinned "besides now you've got the chance of recording stuff from a different universe, not just different planets", she brightened up "Let me get my papers"

"Take your time, I need to get the log book for E-Space from the library", he, Romana and Adric made the log of E-Space during their adventures in said universe, Adric in fact was native of E-Space, he stowed away after him meet them. The Doctor sighed remembering the young mathematical genius 'Annoying as you may have been, you were a good friend, I'm sorry I failed you'.

* * *

After locking the door, the Doctor and Shizuka started to look around, the Time Lord narrowed his eyebrows 'Not like any planet I've seen before'

They stood on a hilly terrain smattered with crystalline bluish rocks. An ocean close by and a fort to the west. The temperature cool, but cold enough it made the Doctor shiver, he looked up, the sky appeared overcast, 'Doesn't look like rain' he gripped his umbrella tightly 'Can't be too sure thought'. He turned to Shizuka who quickly wrote down the description of the planet "Let's have a look at that thought shall we"

"Are you sure Sensei?"

"We don't have any weapons, if people see you mean them no harm, they never hurt you. Nine times out of ten…"

"Sensei, what if?"

"I'll think of something, usually do"

As the approached the fortress the Doctor narrowed his eyes. Said fortress looked out of place compared to the rest of the planet, too futuristic. Also no other building stood anywhere near it. The size of it did resemble that of a small city, miles long, but surely other evidence of civilisation would exist around it, like roadways, but nothing.

The stopped at the wall and the Doctor looked around, the grass of the planet grew long around it. Evidence whatever this was had been her for some time. The he noticed a door. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver, pointed it at the control panel and opened the door. The door opened and led to an airlock, empty.

"Well?" Shizuka said about started to walk in, the Doctor used his umbrella to bloke him "Wait", he reached into his pocket and pulled a small lump of metal. He threw it in and an alarm went off, a computer voice went off "Unidentified object in airlock 23115, the door before them closed shut. The Doctor quickly put his ear to the door, wincing a little at the cold of the meta. A metallic thumping sound echoed inside and then the sound of vaporisation, then computer, muffled due to the door, spoke "Beginning decontamination".

The Doctor walked away from the door and his eyebrows frowned "Miss Grey, that is no fortress, that's a spaceship".

Something caught their attention and the quickly hide behind a pair of rocks. The Doctor grimaced and clutched his head, 'Something psychic'

Two groups walked out, the Doctor's eyes widened at the second group.

"Sensei? What are they?

"Ood," the Doctor said, however not like the Ood after he saved them on their human planet, these ones still had their translation spheres coming from their tentacle mouths. The Doctor whispered the deal with the Ood, a hive mind race of great telepathic abilities, making this the rough forty-first century by human calendars.

The other group were soldiers dressed in white form fitting outfits. They carried weapons, they looked like large pistols, the holsters on their belts. The Doctor's eye narrowed a sense of déjà vu hit him, but he couldn't quite think why, not with the singing of the Ood constantly in his head.

The lead Ood unhooked his translation orb and spoke "Please let us enter this vessel, we mean you no harm"

"Our masters say otherwise, your masters don't want ours to have the ship, they wish the ship so they can go and leave us alone, let us through or we will use force"

"Our master is dead. We wish to go home" then the entire group of Ood spoke "The Circle must be broken", the lead Ood spoke alone again "We do not wish violence, please let us work together"

The soldiers looked at each other and nodded. They took arms and shot the Ood down. The Doctor gritted his teeth. Shizuka started to cry. The soldiers put the safety on their weapons and one pulled out a device and clamped it the control panel. The door opened again and he stepped in. The alarm sounded again and the door shut. From inside they heard the screams. The lead solider lowed his head "Let return and inform the master it didn't work", the others nodded and walked back the way they came.

The Doctor turned to Shizuka "Head back to the Tardis, it's not safe, I'll see if I can save the Ood"

"Okay Sensei" and she walked back the way they came. As soon as she left his sight the Doctor got up from behind the rock. He looked at the dead Ood and sighed 'Such a pity, I quite like your race' he faced turned determined 'I promise, no more Ood die' and the hurriedly walked up the way the Ood came from.

* * *

Shizuka wrote as she walked, writing what the Doctor told her about the Ood. She really respected the Doctor now, the only other person, apart from the Princesses she respected so highly was her martial art's teacher, the pony who got her interested in Nippony and thus her wider fascination with other culture and what drove her to become the Doctor's companion.

"Halt" she heard and looked up her eyes widening, there stood a group of soldiers just like those who shot the Ood stood examining the Tardis, on pointed his gun at her, "Who are you?"

"Shizuka Grey"

"What are you doing here?"

"The Doctor and me landed her by accident, he sent me back to the ship" she nodded the Tardis.

At the mention of the name, The Doctor solider put the safety on the gun and holstered it, "The masters will want to with you, follow me" he turned to the soldiers at the Tardis "Guard that with your lives, don't let those monsters get hold of it"

"Sir, yes, sir" they said. Shizuka eyes narrowed in anger when the leader called the Ood "monsters", but she didn't argue, not without a weapon of her own 'Wonderful plan Sensei' and followed after the solider.

* * *

After about a mile of walking the two walked down into a small clearing. Another building, single storey and a spotless white stood there. Shizuka noticed the ground around the building looked disturbed and piled into mounds 'Like someone dug around it', a door opened, the wall pivoted back and opened to a lift.

The solider entered and motioned her to join. She gulped a followed him inside, having to prop herself on two legs to fit inside and used her forelimbs to hold the wall. She felt uncomfortable in her stomach as the lift lowered. The rolled to the side opening to a circular control room with dozens of control panels, screens and chairs in the middle. White as everything else.

The solider walked up to the three figures sitting in some of the chairs and saluted "Masters, we have found someone who claims to travel with the Doctor" One of the Masters stood up, dressed in a similar form-fitting outfit, but with silver addition, include silver dreadlocked hair, it turned around, Shizuka stared unsure if the being was male or female, it looked to the solider and spoke "Do you have any evidence she is the Doctor's companion?" a female by her voice.

The solider nodded and presented a hologram image of the Tardis, the woman nodded and spoke "Return to the time capsule and guard, we may be able to use it instead of the ship, it is causing us trouble"

The solider nodded and walked to the lift.

The woman spoke "Come equine companion sit and explain yourself", Shizuka nodded and walked to the chairs taking a seat.

The women flanked by two other like her spoke "We are Movellans, we know of the Doctor, where is he?"

"The Doctor went to help the Ood"

"Ood?" the woman's eye narrowed "There are Ood on this planet? Then why haven't we seen any humans"

"The lead Ood said their Master was died, all they want is to go home" she went on to explain what happened. The lead Movellan looked to her two associates and sighed "It seems to natives do not trust us"

"Or," one of the other Movellans said, this own male "they think the Ood monsters they should destroy themselves", Shizuka nodded "The solider who brought me here called them monsters"

The lead Movellan sighed "We have changed since are people's first contact with the Doctor, he showed us that reliance on logic and exclusion of allies lead us to be defeated easily, we have since changed our strategies. It was human scientist with their imagination and ingenuity that developed the concept of a Dalek Virus. Now we need the Doctor's help"

"Alright, what do you need?"

"First we must know where we are. We were meant to arrive at a diplomatic talk with beings of the Milky Way galaxy, meeting on the Eye of Orion however we were met with violent turbulence, which I deem impossible in space and landed on this planet, our computers must be faulty for they say we are at the Eye. We detected another ship, we hopped contracting the crew of that vessel would help. We used our superior technology to gain the services of the native population since we are the only Movellans here.

"But we cannot enter the ship, we are losing both natives in number and in trust. We promised we would supply them with weapons and knowledge to better survive, but it this continues then there may be no natives left to keep our word. We do not wish to commit genocide. With the Doctor's Time Lord technology, we may be able to enter the ship with the loss of life, or with his permission, travel in his time capsule"

Shizuka gulped "Your computer's aren't wrong, not exactly, it's just we're not in the same universe," and she explained the facts on the CVEs and E-Space the Doctor told her.

* * *

The closer he got to the Ood settlement, the more his head hurt. He cursed Time Lord psychic abilities. The singing of the Ood, the plight of slavery made his hearts ache.

He pushed a branch away and found a group of roughly two dozen Ood sitting in a circle, similar to the way the future Ood did when they told him of the Master's resurrection on Earth. Behind them and covered by many plants, rested a luxury rocket, parts rusted and falling off.

The Ood Leader sitting at the head, the markings on his clothes saying Ood Beta 777, the oldest of the group opened his eyes just as the flickered from being red, he took hold of his translation orb and spoke "Welcome Doctor, we have expected you"

"Your foresight, it does unnerve me somewhat. Still, always nice to speak with civilised beings, can I ask how you got here?"

"Our master, Eustace Ford the Fifteenth of Mammon was traveling to a business meeting on the Eye of Orion fifteen years ago when the ship hit turbulence, something which he refused to believe and we landed, but not on the Eye as the navigation said. He sent out a distress signal but he died soon after of a disease we survived due to our better immune system"

"So why don't you use Ford's ship to go and break the Circle?"

"It is now too old to use; many parts are unable to be replaced. It also does not have the firepower, it is a luxury vessel", the Doctor grimaced, the Lead Ood spoke again "Do not worry Doctor, we would not use them for violence we would merely use them for intimidation. We would find the Friends of the Ood and ask them for help"

"You don't need to do that, not here, you are free"

"I do not understand Doctor, why are we free here?"

"Give me a psychic connection and I'll show you", the Ood looked at each other and the leader nodded. The took hands, the Doctor sat and took the hands of the two Ood closest to him, he shut his eyes and focused.

* * *

His memories of past adventures entered his head.

First his initial adventures in E-Space, back when he was teeth, curls, long scarfs and jelly babies. When he travelled with K-9 and Romana, in her second regeneration. For a moment his mind switched to his companions.

K-9 the faithful robot dog. Three version existed, two on Gallifrey, one with a branch of the Gallifrey Great House of Redmond, the branch descended from Andredaselus and Leela, another former companion of the Doctor, a human from an accidental jungle colony. K-9 Mark Two lived on Gallifrey as well but with Romana. The third K-9 the Doctor gave to Sarah Jane Smith, but he was destroyed so the Doctor rebuilt him as Mark Four.

Then he fought of Romana, the name him think back to their first adventure. One the search for the Key to Time they landed on the medieval technological world of Ribos. He turned to her, in her first incarnation, "What was your name again?"

"Romanadvoratrelundar"

"Well by the time I've shouted that you might be died. I'll call you Romana"

"No I don't like Romana"

"It's either Romana or Fred"

"Okay call me Fred"

"Good, come on Romana"

Though they did have a rocky start they worked fairly well together, she left the Tardis to study a race native to E-Space, but she later returned to Gallifrey with K-9 Mark Two and rose to become Lord President.

The Doctor returned to his point he mentally showed the Ood E-Space, it's usual green tinge space, the planets. Alzarius, the home world of Adric. The planet with the vampires, the Gate, the main portal between E-Space and N-Space.

However, see the Ood, made him think of them. The planet with the Beast. He stared down the work force of the Ood "He is awake", to which they all responded "And you will worship him"

Then he remembered his adventure with Donna Noble, the Ood Sphere. Mister Halpen turning into a Ood. Sigma seemed relatively pleased "He has become Ood Kind, and we will take care of him", both the Doctor and Donna blinked in astonishment, with some horror added in.

Finally, Donna spoke "It's weird, being with you I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore"

"It's better that way" the Doctor, in his tenth, and most vane incarnation said "People who know for certain end up like Mister Halpen".

A sudden beeping sounded off spurring the Doctor to action and switch off the mines Halpen previously placed around the underground warehouse, which held the massive main Ood Brain. Surrounded in a circle of psychic dampener.

He rushed to the controls "And now," he turned to Ood Sigma "Sigma, would you allow me the honour?"

"It is yours Doctor", with permission given the Time Lord began pressing buttons and flicking switches, he pushed a lever and proclaimed "The Circle is broken, the Ood can sing!" a melody of joy filled the air and the Doctor laughed in triumph as Donna rejoiced hearing the song and Ood Sigma held his hands up to join the song.

* * *

The Ood Leader stopped the psychic link and the group stood up, all of them red eyed and they all said in unison "The Circle is broken, we must return home", the Doctor got up fanatically "What do you mean?"

The Leader spoke "You have shown us the circle was broken by you, Friend of the Ood, over a thousand years in your past, we must return to the sphere and join the song"

"But you're in E-Space, and year do you think it is?"

"It does not matter" the Beta 777 said and the group walked towards the massive ship. The Doctor followed quickly 'This did not go the way I planned', he stopped and look back, at the ship of Eustace Ford, he wondered about something and rushed towards it, he pushed plants out of the way and forced the doors open and rushed inside.

He jumped over fallen pieces of machinery and circuity, moved his feet over loose wires, some sparking marking him move his coat tails out the way.

He forced another door open and entered the computer mainframe, 'Where's the data core?' he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and buzzed the latches of several draws in the walls, he pulled a few out and quickly examined them. Gritting his teeth, he slammed them shut 'Not the data core', then he spied something on the table. The computer schematics, he eyes darted over then fast, using a skill he generally used only for reading books, but he found the data core, a small mobile phone like device with buttons. He pulled it out and rushed out 'Need to get to the Tardis'

* * *

"So," the lead Movellan said "We are stuck here. It is also quite probably the ship we have been trying to enter is native of this universe"

"Appears so" Shizuka sighed "Sensei and me can travel to find enough CVE, maybe…"

The screen started beeping and one of the solider came onto the screen "Masters"

"What is it?" one of the three Movellans asked.

"We have situation," he explained about the Ood, calling them monsters, much to both the Movellan's and Shizuka's disgust, then the solider continued "There coming in force towards the ship and," he turned his camera towards the Ood and zoomed in, and focused. The eyes of the four inside the ship widened as a glowing red eye appeared on the screen, the solider spoke again "What do we do?"

"They don't mean any harm" Shizuka said.

Just after she said that the camera dropped to the ground, in the corner they watched an Ood use its translation orb to electrically shock the solider. One of the three Movellans turned to her "Don't mean harm?"

"Sensei didn't say anything about them having weapons"

"It appears they do" the Lead Movellan said, she walked over to shelf of odd looking hand devices, white cylinders with a place for their hands, and pink cone shaped objects on the tops. She took open and place it on her belt before handing two to her associates "We must save as many natives as possible"

"What about revealing what we are?" one of the two others said.

"It will not matter, we are still superior to the natives they will follow us", the two nodded and they headed for the lift.

Shizuka narrowed her eyes 'What we are? What could he mean'

"Hello?" a familiar voice said, the Earth Pony turned around and saw the Doctor on the screen holding the camera, "Sensei!"

"Miss Grey? I thought you were back in the Tardis?"

"Some soldiers are guarding it, they took me to see their masters, their called Movellans"

"Really? Movellan? First the Ood now them, what are those androids up to now?"

"Androids?"

"Robots, machines made to look like living beings"

"Oh"

"Come back, I may need your help"

"What about the Ood?"

"They've read my mind; they should know a friend"

"Hope your right Sensei"

"So do I"

* * *

Shizuka reached the Tardis unharmed and found those guards missing 'They must have gone to fight the Ood' she sighed and entered.

The Doctor hastily wired a piece of odd machinery to the Tardis console, he grumbled as the Tardis groaned "Yes old girl, I know, I know, I don't like this at all but it's all I can do, just bear with me"

"Sensei?", the Time Lord looked up "Just in time Miss Grey, hand me the medium spanner" she walked over to the toolkit and took of the medium sized tool, the Doctor took it and tightened a bolt on the machinery, "Sensei, what is that?"

"It the data core of the ship which brought the Ood here, trying to connect it to the Tardis computer" he put it down and held up the sting of wired, trouble with this Steampunk console is that it's not all that accepting of different technology" he pressed the end of the wire further into the console and switched the scanner on.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm trying to see what data the ship has. The Ood crashed landed fifteen years ago," the data started appearing on the screen, the Doctor to the data core and started pressing button "Latest entry, date and time", the year number Forty-thousand, One-hundred and Eleven appeared, the Doctor blinked "So it would make this year Forty-One, Twenty-Six, right when me a Donna visited the Ood-Sphere"

The date appeared and the Doctor rushed to the bookcase, and grabbed his two-thousand-year-old dairy. He thumbed through before stopping at the relevant page and quickly read through it.

He glanced back at the scanner and sighed before shutting the book. He walked up to the console and stroked it gently "You always know right when to land, don't you, old girl?" he switched the scanner off and unhooked the data core. He wrapped it up in the wires and placed it aside 'I'll but that away in the workshop later'

"Anything alright Sensei?"

"Couldn't be better, in a few minutes in N-Space my tenth incarnation will break the Circle," he explained that to Shizuka and continued "Given the number of Ood numbered across three galaxies, so in the several billions the psychic song was powerful for everyone to hear, psychic or not, I'm more then sure it could make its way through the universal boundaries", he reached into his waist coat and pulled out a pocket what, "Should be here in, three, two, one"

Singing started serenading into the Tardis, the Doctor laughed. Shizuka shed a tear at its beauty. The Doctor opened the scanner up and zoomed in on massive ship. The roughly twenty-four Ood stood in a circle looking up to the sky and holding their hands up.

The Movellans and the soldiers disarmed their weapons and just watched. The Doctor smiled and switched it off. He walked over to where he placed the E-Space logbook and wrote in the co-ordinates of the planet. He waited for the ink to dry before returning to the console, "Well Miss Grey, things seem to have come to a relatively fine conclusion, but we have other matters, we can try and find the Gate, a portal between here and N-Space, or we can explore some more, what do you think?"

"Let's find the nearest way back home Doctor"

"Fine by me" he looked to the Tardis "You that old girl?" he pulled the take-off lever and they dematerialised.

* * *

 **Now I'm unsure what to do for the next story, and since this is more a side-project compared to the others I'm working on, plus a new side-project; _TUGS: Friendship is Magic_ , rewriting of the British children's show TUGS (a personal favourite of mine) into the MLP world. First chapter is out and I have ideas on what to do with the others.**

 **Now I know a lot of Whovian hate Adric, the Wesley Crusher of Doctor Who (though technically Wesley Crusher should be called the Adric of Star Trek) and I not a fan of him either, but it was really the writing that was the problem not the character. And with the fates of Peri and Clara up in the air Adric is the last character to die and stay died after that story. Peri was retconed to be fine and married to King Brian Blessed, and of course Hell Bent ruined the get emotional ending of Face the Raven.**

 **For now, farewell.**


	5. Return from the School of the Unlikely

The girls sat on the blanket. The summer holiday and in the park.

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle eyed the book as Fluttershy with her rabbit Angel sat down beside them "What's Princess Twilight written about?"

Pinkie wriggled beside her "Yeah have she and her us gotten into any more fun recently?"

Sunset looked up "Well first of the Equestrian Flash Sentry," Twilight blushed as Sunset continued "has been assigned as her personal guard."

Dash smirked "Well good for them, I hope something similar happens on our end." she glanced at Twilight who blushed further. Fluttershy looked to her "Dash you're embarrassing her."

"Hey it's not my fault she's got a crush on him."

"I don't." Twilight said quietly "His attraction to me is for the Princess."

"Well," Sunset said reading further "apparently their going to see if it works for them, she writes a Princess and Guard relationship worked for her version of Cadance and Shining Armour."

Rainbow nudge Twilight "See, why don't you try?"

"Dash," Spike barked, while being stroked by Rarity "leave Twilight alone will you"

Rainbow blinked "Still getting use to that.", Rarity looked to Sunset "Is there anything else her Highness wrote about?"

"Yes, an odd man appeared in Ponyville."

Applejack raised an eyebrow "Define odd. Cause what's odd to her could be fine with us."

"Well, he's a traveller, he looks human, and in Equestria that's odd."

"Well course, their all horses back there, but what did you mean he looks human?"

"He calms to be an alien?"

Fluttershy blinked "An alien?"

"A Time Lord, from the planet, I don't know how to pronounce these words. Twilight do you know?", the human doppelganger of the Princess of Friendship took the book and read it "The planet Gallifrey, he's called the Doctor and he travels," she blinked "across time and space in a blue box called the Tardis, which is far bigger inside then out"

Applejack again raised her eyebrow "What kind of boloney is Princess Twilight trying to pull? I can accept the magic, having seen it, but aliens? Boxes that are bigger inside?"

Sunset shook her head "I know Twilight to be honest, this is new to her as much as us."

Spike spoke up "Pity we won't be able to meet him."

A strange warbling sound began to resonate followed by a loud wheezing and groaning. Everyone turned and a blue box with a flashing light appeared before them. The sound stopped with a bang.

Sunset turned to Applejack "You beginning to believe now?", she walked up a knocked on the door "Hello, if the Doctor is in their can he come out."

The door opened and a man with short orange hair, a young but careworn face dressed on old formal style clothes leaned out, blinked at Sunset before looking up at the other girls and raised an eyebrow "So we're looking at an improbability of over one-trillion."

Everyone blinked and Twilight raised an eyebrow "I sorry but what?"

The Doctor stepped out, bring out a question mark handled umbrella before looking back to the Tardis "Miss Grey you'd better stay inside for the moment, the locals won't exactly be happy seeing you.", he pulled the door shut and turned round "Returning to your question I was musing on the coincidence that the E-Space coordinates for Ponyville Equestria match up to a planet with humanoid versions of Princess Celestia's subjects." he then sniffed the air "Similar to Earth in the early twenty-first century AD." He looked over the girls "I recognise most," he then turned to Sunset "but I don't recall seeing you on the Council of Friendship."

"Sunset Shimmer, I was a student of Celestia before Twilight."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Then Miss Shimmer you should be older then you appear.", she held her arm rubbed it slight "I messed about with youth spells, they've worn off now."

The Doctor nodded "Now the next question is how do you know about me? I haven't been in E-Space for millennia. And how did you get here Miss Shimmer?"

Twilight stood up and showed the book "Princess Twilight is able to write to us."

Pinkie nodded "And Sunset came here through a portal in the horse statue right outside Canterlot High."

"You have a magical book and a portal to N-Space?", Sunset narrowed her eyes but nodded "To Equestria yes."

"Doctor?" Twilight said "You keep mentioning E-Space and N-Space what you mean?", the Doctor sighed "Get comfortable ladies, this could take some time."

As the Doctor explained Twilight made notes, and Sunset began writing in the book to tell Princess Twilight about this.

* * *

"…And so me and Miss Grey have been spending the last few months of our timeline trying to find a way back to our universe."

The girl stared wide-eyed and slack jawed.

Twilight finally spoke "I knew we lived in a separated universe to Equestria, but ours is smaller?"

The Doctor waved his hand "Only by a few thousand galaxies, and really what's that compared to a universe?" he then stood up "Now then." he turned round to the Tardis "If are surprise guest would like to step out from behind my ship we can get down to some real business.", another Twilight, this one wearing her hair down and not wearing glasses step out and awkwardly wave "Uh, hi guys."

The Doctor bowed his head "Princess Twilight I take it?"

"Yes, hello Doctor fancy running into you again after such a short amount of time."

"Time is relative you're Highness, for myself and Miss Grey it's been months." His eyes narrowed "I presume the portal made you humanoid?", she nodded "It's always done that and it made Sunset a pony when she went through when we first met", both of them looked away slightly.

The Doctor nodded but put his hand on his chin "Then this could be a problem for me. It's possible travelling through the portal will turn me into a pony. Not that there's anything wrong with that, I've known Time Lords who have regenerated to look like different alien species, but given my constant connection to Earth I need to look human."

"What connection?" Sunset said "Since you can travel throughout time a space I'd figure you wouldn't ground yourself to one"

The Doctor nodded "Generally that's true, I've heard people call me a Space Cowboy I land on a planet, sort out the current problem and leave. But for a few years I was exiled on Earth. I became the scientific adviser of an organisation called UNIT, the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, though I preferred it when it was United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. I'm still technically a member. Then there are my human companions who are still on alive on Earth."

The girls nodded, Princess Twilight narrowed her eyes "I've tried studying the portal, maybe if I could use some of your equipment?"

"Perhaps, where is Canterlot High?"

"If I had a map I could show you.", Sunset pulled out a mobile phone and opened up a Google Map like app to show them. The Doctor observed this and nodded, "I can get there easily.", the nodded and the Doctor walked into the Tardis "Goodbye all.", Princess Twilight followed him in and the Tardis dematerialised. Behind the area the blue box previously occupied stood a bemused human Flash Sentry. Human Twilight blushed and hide behind Fluttershy.

Human Flash walked up "Anyone care to explain?"

Twilight picked up Spike and ran passed him in the direction of the school. Flash sighed.

* * *

Princess Twilight stepped out followed by the Doctor. Shizuka poked her head out but once seeing herself to be in a suburban area she hid herself back inside the Tardis.

The Time Lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the statue Twilight indicated to be the portal between here and Equestria. Specifically, the mirror, first housed in the Crystal Empire, then reworked and kept in the Golden Oak Library, found after said library's destruction and moved into the Princess's laboratory in the castle, close to the library.

The scan ended and the Time Traveller re-entered his time machine followed by the Princess, her hands shaking and her feet constantly tapping on the ground waiting for results.

The scanner opened and the two look at it. Shizuka on the other hand sat in the corner writing the description of what little she saw of this new planet.

The Doctor rubbed his chin "This must have been created, it's too refined to be a CVE, no this is similar to the Gateway, but how?"

"I don't know." The Princess of Friendship said shaking her head "to make this would take a massive amount of power and skill, I don't think even Star Swirl the Breaded could make this, nor could Princess Celestia or Luna."

"Harmonia perhaps?"

"I guess, but she'd need to be more powerful than Discord to do it, and that…" her eye-widened and her voice faulted she stepped back and bumped into the console before falling to the floor.

The Doctor looked down as she trembled "You're Highness?"

"He and I… we must have…" she fainted.

Shizuka galloped up her eyes wide, she and her sensei helped the humanized Princess to one of the spare bedrooms and put her on the bed. The Doctor eyes narrowed "What did she mean he and I? She can't mean herself and Flash Sentry."

"No sensei, she's talking about herself and Tirek."

"An unpleasant chap I take it?", she nodded and explained.

"So even your own nature magic was taken by him?", she nodded "According to her friends they fought into a stalemate, but they said it was possible she could have defeated him if he hadn't used her friends as ransom."

"When she had her own strong magic, plus the magic of the other Princesses against the combined powers of all Equestria and Discord?"

"Yes." She turned to the unconscious humanized Alicorn "She may have found what it was like to be at level of a true God."

"That would make anyone faint." He bit his lip "I'm going to risk it." He said walking out fast.

"Risk what?" the Earth Pony said following him.

"I'm going to risk the transformation of the portal, the Princess should be home, not in another universe with to her copies of her friends. I'll just have to adapt if I change." He stepped into the console room and ran to the console, the moment he put his hand on the controls the Tardis wined "Yes old girl I know you don't like traveling between universes, but this is an emergency.", he pushed buttons and flicked switches.

* * *

Human Twilight and Dog Spike arrived at the school front just to see the blue box of the mysterious Doctor begin to float off the ground and spin clockwise, the wheezing and groaning grew load and a sharp wind, she held on tightly to Spike and her glasses as the loose strands of hair from her bun flew about in the typhoon, she winced as if those strands would be painfully pulled off.

"Twilight!" she heard someone call, a pair of strong arm encircled her and held her as tightly as she did Spike.

The Tardis reached a blurring speed and leaned forward before shooting into the statue and disappearing into it.

The wind died instantly and she sighed almost falling into whoever held onto her. She then blinked wondering who, she looked out, her eyes shot wide and her cheeks blushed deeply. Flash smiled "Sorry but I just did want to see you get hurt.", she smiled herself.

* * *

In the Castle Flash paced back and forth in front of the mirror his Princess went through.

Starlight Glimmer and Spike the dragon sat at the table. Spike watched the Royal Guard, with both concern and amusement. Starlight on the other hand read some of the entries within the book between the worlds.

A sound took their attention. A wheezing and groaning.

The mirror started sparking and light started flashing in it.

Flash knew instantly to rush over and pushed Spike and Starlight far out of the way.

The noise grew loader with a whooshing sound, a massive wind blew throughout the room and the sound of book flying and the random fluttering of papers added to the unseemly cacophony.

Flash glanced up and recognised the Tardis of the Doctor as it landed, slowing it's spin down enough to cause the wind to die. Feeling it to be safe for the moment the Royal Guard got up allowing Starlight and Spike to get up.

Flash then stood at the mirror and looking at his reflection, his hoof tapping on the ground and he gulped "What's taking the Princess? If the Doctor's here, then she should be too."

"Well," Spike said walk up to the Blue Box "maybe she's inside." He turned to the Tardis and got ready to knock, up until Flash galloped up, knocked the dragon out of the way and barged into the console room.

He saw the Doctor, humanoid as ever brushing himself and his umbrella down and Shizuka Grey limping along the balcony, the Pegasus frowned his eyebrows and demanded "Where's Twilight?"

"Hold your…" the Doctor paused and chuckled "horses, Captain Sentry, we've only just arrived." he blinked and narrowed his eyes, his lips circled downwards "Now let's see if the Princess is alright.", Flash nodded and the Doctor escorted him to the room, he opened the door and his eye widened "Oh dear."

Flash virtually threw the Time Lord out of the way and walked up in shock.

Twilight rested on the bed as a human. The Royal Guard Pony turned to the Doctor with anger "What did you do to her?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. I should have realised, the Tardis kept Miss Grey from become a human when we crossover into E-Space and I wasn't changed into a pony when traveling through the portal so the Tardis must have kept the Princess as a human when we passed through." He glanced at the walls and around, at the Tardis 'Thank you very much old girl.'

Flash turned and bit his lip, he put his hoof in her hand, it felt comfortable. A tear formed in his eye. He turned to the Time Lord "There's got to be something we can try, a spell of some kind."

"Well," the Doctor shook his head "don't look at me I'm a scientist not a sorcerer."

"I'll stay with her." He took his helmet off and brushed up his mane before he turned back to the Time Lord with an expression of stern determination "It's my duty to guard the Princess. You find Spike and Starlight; they should be able to find one the right spell." He turned back at smiled at the sleeping young beauty "Know Twilight there should be at least one."

The Doctor nodded and speed walked out to find the two assistants to the Princess of Friendship.

* * *

Starlight searched every bookshelf. Sadly, having little knowledge of Twilight's sorting system for her she just tried to find any spell which could remotely do it.

Spike on the other search a specific shelf, solely dedicated to Star Swirl the Breaded. "If Any-pony could have successfully made a transformation spell like we need it has to Star Swirl. The guy made a working time travel, banished the sirens to E-Space and made a spell that could swap Cutie Marks. That last one pretty much changed reality." He opened another book on the shelf and began reading through it "If I keep looking here, you and Shizuka help Starlight find a possible alternate spell."

* * *

Twilight stirred. She heard a voice calling her "Twilight." She opened her eyes and smiled "Flash." Seeing the guard Pony meant she was back home. She reached up to hug him but flinched 'Hands!' she started touching the side of her face 'I'm still human!' she started to tremble. Not before a pair of wing encircled her and her guards soothing voice calmed her "It's alright Twilight, the Doctor didn't know this would happen. He's helping to look for a spell."

She took a deep breath and brushed her hand against his soft feathers. Her eyebrows narrowed "I remember coming across one by Star Swirl the Breaded, a further variant on his amniomorphic spell. We'd better help look for it." She stood up from the bed.

Flash backed up and blink craning his neck up "Sweet Celestia your tall Twilight!" she looked down and blushed "I didn't know human were so tall. I mean the Doctor's tall yes, but he's an alien. Still I look shorter than him." She started walking "Come on Flash, the sooner we get there the sooner we fix this mess."

"Yes Princess."

* * *

"Found it!" Spike called at the top of the ladder holding a book. Carefully he stepped down and put it on the table.

"Spike your amazing!" everyone turned, most eyes wide at the human Twilight and her height compared to Flash, who generally towered over the other ponies in the town. She ran other and hugged the dragon. Letting him go she began reading it. Then her face fell "It's incomplete!"

"What?" Spike and Starlight exclaimed. Flash eye widened and he sat down. The Doctor slumped and dropped his head.

Twilight turned the book around showing the last part of the page torn. Starlight read the remaining beginning a load "From your form to another, another forms to yours." Her eyes narrowed in thought.

Flash cleared his throat "Twilight you were able to create an entirely new and powerful magic based on Star Swirl's unfinished masterpiece, the action that allowed to be become an Alicorn."

Spike nodded and turned to Starlight "Yeah and Starlight, you turned Star Swirl's one time use and time limited time travel spell into a real working one.", the student looked away slightly remembering the events. Something touched her shoulder she looked seeing the purple hand and looked up at Twilight's smiling face "You can do it my student, I've got faith in you."

Starlight took a deep breath and nodded "Alright. It could take time, but I'll do it."

"Excuse me." The Doctor called causing the other to turn to the doorway and flinched with wide eyes.

The Time Lord stifled his chuckle "Where you expecting guests today?", the five other members of the Council of Friendship stood there in shock.

Twilight gulped and rubbed the back of her neck. She turned to Spike and Flash "I think we'd better leave Starlight to her work. Let's go to the throne room and explain." The two, the Doctor and Shizuka nodded and left the light pink Unicorn. Once the doors shut she gulp and set her eyes on the book page. Using her magic to manipulate a quill and piece of paper she set to work.

* * *

"So," Applejack said sitting on her throne in the map room "that's what you looked like the human world you went to."

The Princess sitting as a human would, but her leg bunched up and her knee high up, nodded "I don't know how but I stayed like this."

"It's my fault Princess." The Doctor said and explained his theory on the Tardis. Twilight nodded.

Rainbow Dash smirked "I bet Lyra would have a field day studying you Twilight."

"Dash." Rarity said with a scowl "This is not a laughing matter."

Fluttershy turned to Twilight "You're not hurt are you?"

The Princess shook her head "No I'm not hurt." She sighed "Though I do feel a little strange, a little out of place."

"Princess." Flash said put his hoof on top of her hand "You not out of place here. This is your home. You haven't changed inside, your still you." He blushed his eyes shut and he left out a breath before looking up straight into his eyes "The you I love."

Twilight felt her eyes water and she hugged him "Thanks Flash, I, I love you too."

Most of the girl smiled and "Awed", Rainbow simulated vomiting and Pinkie Pie began jumping up and down "Yay this calls for a Love Confession Party." she paused and rubbed the back of her neck "Ah when Twilight's back to normal that is."

"That's it!" an excited Starlight said, she finished writing on the parchment and she ran over "Flash you're a genius, I was about call it quits when you said Twilight is still Twilight on the inside." She floated the paper over to Twilight who read it in silent, she looked around the room at everyone, most in concerned anticipation.

The Doctor crossed his fingers while clutching his umbrella tightly.

Spike also crossed his fingers as he stood close to Rarity.

Twilight returned to Starlight who showed the most excitement but also the second most concern. Finally, she turned to Flash he looked the most concerned. Another tear fell down her cheek. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, or more precisely the bridge of his noise, which remained bare without his helmet on.

The Princess of Friendship then hugged him tightly "Flash." she whispered in his ear "If something goes wrong…"

"Don't say that Twilight, it'll be alright."

"Just remember I have and always will love you.", she let goes, dried her eyes with her and cleared her throat reading the spell in silent again she then spoke it load and clearly "From your form to another, from another form to yours. Mind and soul remain, the body may change to or from a horse."

As the words left her lips the aura of her magic appeared, first forming a magical horn and wings before covering herself completely. When she finished speaking the magic aura turned to a blinding flash of light.

Everyone covered their eyes as the flash burst only to disappear. As they began to open their eyes they heard and excited Flash and a cry of joy from Twilight, this confirmed their hope.

The Princess and her Guard hugged each other laughing with happy tears.

Rarity ending up hugging Spike.

Pinkie jumped about the room.

Starlight smiled widely and jumped fisting, or more hoofing the air with a load "Yes!"

The Doctor let out a sighed. He took a cloth from his sleeve and dried away the sweat from his hands, face and neck 'Well one situation averted.' He began to walk off towards the Tardis but Shizuka tugged his morning coat tails, he leaned in so they could whisper "Sensei, before we leave could we check on my old house, I need to check if my garden's alright and get some-pony to take care of it while I'm away."

"Alright", he glanced towards the Princess and the Royal Guard and chuckled see the two full out kissing.

The Doctor and his assistant left quietly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **This came to me a while back as the way out of E-Space, but I thought it would be rather short. And it still is compared to my standard word count per chapter of roughly 4000+ words.**

 **The Twilight remains a human things was a recent thought to add conflict. I choose Starlight as the one to fix the spell due to her raw talent of improving spells as I stated in the chapter.**

 **But I also wanted to develop Flash a little more, not sure if I succeeded but I at least tried. I think a good flaw for him would be an occasional gullibility, since he's a solider he follows orders, sometimes with question so that could lead him to be gullible at time. I think her I would write his personality close to Twilight, sometimes I like the opposites attract idea of romance, but sometimes stable relationships are due to the partner's similarities to each other.**

 **I wonder how many people are disappointed the Doctor isn't a pony? Part of why I wanted to make this story in the first place was to subvert the clichés of Doctor Who and MLP crossovers, one including the world of Equestria being in another universe. That way I could try and make a way of making the two shows connect.**

 **I think I'll put this as complete for the moment in as I'm slow on ideas. I want to work on other stories with more priority.**

 **I do have an idea of the Doctor going back in time to meet Star Swirl the Breaded and possibly taking Twilight with him. I would write Star Swirl less like Gandalf the Grey/ White and more like Merlin from Disney's _The Sword in the Stone_.**

 **I also I have ideas on one shot crossovers with some of my other stories. Like the Doctor and Shizuka are invited to the Grand Galloping Gala at the same time as Captain Star and the Star Ponies, or while travelling in E-Space they come across other gateways into my other as yet unpublished stories. (Blessed Plot is complete; I'm just waiting for an associate to review it.)**


End file.
